The Big Six
by supersaiyanjin219
Summary: Pitch has return, and he is back stronger then ever..with the guardians gone it's up to these six(one is a dragon) To team up and stop him from spreading the world into darkness. However these six will need to struggle with this team if they need to work together.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Hello Guys, Supersaiyan219 Here! Big News! The CGI Time Travel Universe...is no more..I learn that when you try to make a cinematic universe with a bunch of people it wasn't gonna work. But I will still keep the staff for any spin off fanfics for any certain Characters side one's like Eugene, Astrid, Tip, Hunter Who knows.

Chapter 1: Prologue.

It Was 2 years ago. It was almost like it was yesterday when the guardians defeated the evil Pitch black from trying to spread the world to darkness, and he almost succeeded..But he was ultimately defeated with the help of a few kids from Burgess and he disappeared with the threat of children over….until now.

Winter.

It was that time of the year the time to get ready for some Jingles. North was working around the clock he was laughing, drinking eggnog telling them to get moving. LET'S GIVE THESE KIDS THE BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!" He said in a booming voice and said to Phil who was painting a toy house Blue. Phil, repaint red." he said simply making Phil to grumble. He chuckled and went back to his office smiling and getting ready for the most wonderful time of the year. He sighed happily looking at his list checking it twice while his music sing in the background as he was in a good mood. Nothing will ruin this day, month or year for him. But then he saw a light. Huh..?" he said confused..until he looked up the window…  
Man in moon…?" He said amazed but confused was there a new guardian…?

What is it my old friend…?" He asked quietly and waiting for an answer..then he saw an image coming up that made him pale and eyes wide as for the figure is...  
Pitch..Black…?!" He shouted in fury and frightened for the children of the world...I need to warn the others…"

IN Burgess, PA

Jack was playing with Jamie and Sophie who threw snowballs at him.  
Sophie giggled and threw one, but Jack flew and grab her making her giggle.  
Like this?" He said sweetly with a smooth voice.  
Yes!~" She giggled cutely and Jamie smiled at this. He was growing up. 15 but he still believes in jack. So does his friends. His train of thought was interrupted with a snowball to the face.  
Jack!" He yelled smiling making jack smirk. What?!" He laughed before flying to Jamie.  
Later that day, Sophie went inside by her mother while Jamie was outside talking to jack before one thing was put to thought.  
Jack…?" He said quietly making jack looked. What is it Jamie?" Ice got your tongue?" He chuckled cracking a joke but saw Jamie's serious face making him stop.  
We'll…We'll pitch return.." He said with concerned and fright. Jack looked at him and saw the fear and his eyes, so he scooted closer to Jamie holding him close. Listen Jamie." He started to say with determine in his eye's. If Pitch ever returns...then he's gonna answer to me, and the guardians." Cause we'll stop him again." He said with a smile making Jamie looked in admiration at jack. But as soon as he was about to say something Jack felt the wind. Hmm..An emergency?" He said quietly before turning to Jamie. Hey, listen Jamie." I have to go, Very important stuff at the north pole." He quickly said, Jamie looked down but understand and said smiling. Tell the others i said hi."~ Making jack smiled and nodded. I will, Wind!" To the north pole!" He yelled out and flew ahead while Jamie watched waving at him.

Meanwhile At the North Pole, North was looking at the globe with his arms crossed with a look. A serious one. He suddenly looked when he heard a thud and it was Jack. Jack." How are you doing?" He said breaking away from his "studies"  
Jack with his usual smirk and lean against his cane. Ah ya know." Spreading winter around, throwing snowballs, playing with Jamie and sophi-.  
He saw the serious look in North's eyes and can tell something's wrong.

Is there something wrong north?" He said worried.  
Just as north is about to say something, they saw the other guardians come in. One is Bunnymund the guardian of Easter. North, Jack." He nodded at jack and he nodded back smiling.  
Kangaroo." He said in a troll voice making Bunny glare.  
I'm A BU-..never mind." chuckling his eye's wide when he saw Tooth flying to jack with baby tooth. Jack!"~ How are you?~ And your Teeth?" she shouted excitedly trying to look at his perfect teeth, Jack like's tooth very much..but finds her obsession with teeth..a little freaky.  
Oh um..D-Don't great T-Teeth." He stuttered making bunny laugh. Where's sandy?" He asked looking around and saw him floating up making him smile.  
Sandy wave him hand and thought some things that's basically saying: (Did you tell him yet?)  
Jack looked at sandy and to Bunny who was arms crossed looking nervous and tooth was flapping her wings nervously too. Tell me What North?" He said softly wanting an answer.  
North sighed rubbing his face with his hands while the others watch. Pitch...has returned.."  
Jack's eye's wide at this statement as he thought. Pitch Is Back?!

But how?!" defeated him...What's going on?!" He said wanting answers.  
North simply sighed and said. That was all Man in moon sent me.." I'm a nervous too jack...:" And he has come back twice as strong...stronger then i imagine...we have to do something before he does something worst then make children sleep to nightmare and darkness...  
They all stood there in silence with dread in the air, Jack was trying to comprehend what's going on with his head. He's worried about Jamie, Sophie..his friends…

Tooth break the silent floating to pitch. Can we stop him north…?"

North looked at them.

I believe their is…" he said nodded with a glimmer of hope..  
How?" Jack said hopefully and North was about to explain...until.. Oh Yes..what is it..North?" said a chilling and soft voice that sent chills to everyone's spine. It was him...Pitch.

Bunny took out his boomerang's glaring at the man.

Hello there Bunny, Tooth, North, Sandy...and yes even you..Jack "happy" to see you again." He said in a sinister smirk.  
Jack pointed his staff at him. Why are you here Pitch?!" He seethed in anger. The Boogeyman merely chuckled at him. You should really respect adults boy." He spat at him.

Tooth said in a surprising anger. Why are you here pitch?!" What is it that you are planning?!" She yelled out, Pitch had a fake surprise. Planning?" Ohohoho no no i have no plan ..i do have this..i am back..and in power...stronger then ever...i shall plunge this world into darkness and get revenge on you all for what you have done to me." He spat at them in anger. Oh, and as for my other pain...is to destroy all of you..now." he said in a deep chill voice as darkness suddenly swarm the HQ.  
Bunny cursed. Cranky!" He yelled out and try to ran at Pitch but found his foot engulf by his darkness he try to get it off of him but to no avail. GET OFF!" He yelled at it instead it started engulfing his entire body making have a blood curling scream.  
Tooth was already down to a head with her body being engulf. BUNNY!" *try let go*L-Let go!

Sandy try to fight off it with his golden sand but the darkness was getting bigger and he closed his eyes as he accept his fate.  
NORTH!" Jack yelled out trying to pull him out but North shook his head.  
No… No Jack.." We're not gonna make it…" But you will escape..." He said quietly, Jack had tears streaming down his face.. He couldn't bare to see someone he see as a father vanishing. No..N-No No!" He cried out. I Can he-

He was cut off by North.  
The Stone Jack!" You have to go and find the stone it's the only way for you to defeat pitch..and you must find.. them…" He said running out of breath. Who? Who is them? Jack thought.

W-Who…?" The Time Guardians…." He said. They are the guardians of time lines jack..they will help you stop pitch...…" One is a boy...from berk….with a dragon.." The other is a princess is from Scotland, and another from the kingdom of Corona…" And there is the last one...He is..*he suddenly gasp* and suddenly his whole body was swarmed by the darkness. GO! JACK! GO!" Gave him the snow globe pushing him in a timeline with Baby tooth He closed his eyes smiling and then..he was gone. Pitch laughed evilly.  
I WILL FIND YOU JACK!" BUT YOU CAN NOT HIDE! He laughed maniacally as he disappeared.

As Jack was sent to a portal with the snow globe he was entrusted with he couldn't stopped thinking about the others...will they be okay…?" And...the guardian's of time? Who are they?

He was soon thrown out of the portal and sent flying in the snow groaning but he saw he was in New York city. He sighed and got up. Nice snow ya put up their jack." He said to himself and he flew up.  
Now first on my list...Who's the last one…?" He said mysteriously remembering North's last words. Now he has an adventure and a team to form.

And that's the beginning...the beginning of..THE BIG SIX!  
Hello This is Supersayainjin219 and this is the start of Stories of Big Six. How did you like Chapter 1? If you like that then read chapter 2(Which will be written by Ajer0695 since we will take turns writing each chapter) Which will be about Lee Titan aka Crow who is the same age as Hiccup in httyd 2.


	2. Chapter 2: Lee Titan

**Tada Chapter 2 By Ajer0695 I hope you all will enjoy this chapter and i will be doing the next chapter which will focus on Berk.**

 **Disclaimer: The Characters are own by Disney and Dreamworks expect OC's.**

Lee was late. It wasn't his fault that he was suffering from jet lag after last night's flight. It wasn't his fault that the subway was out of commission, and that he was forced to try and find a cab. And it wasn't his fault that he couldn't hail a cab at all, forcing him to walk.

Lee was twenty years old, with jet black hair, green eyes, and a tiny stubble covering his chin and cheeks. He usually likes to wear black, and today he was wearing a black leather jacket over a gray t-shirt, with black jeans and black boots. Now if he had some hair gel and a pocket comb, he would officially look like a 50's greaser, but fortunately he didn't.

As he walked down the busy sidewalk of downtown New York City, Lee's phone began to ring. He checked his phone to see the picture of an 18 year old African American girl smiling at him. Lee answered the phone and brought it to his ear.

"Jade!" Lee said somewhat embarrassed, "Yeah! Yeah! I know! The party's just started!"

"It's almost over," Jade replied, a hint of amusement in her voice, "Where are you?"

"I'm on my way right now," Lee answered, "I had a little trouble with jet lag."

"Ugh! You drive me crazy!" Jade said teasingly, "Just hurry up and get here! We miss you!"

"I miss you too!" Lee said before hanging up. He then proceeded down the sidewalk to his destination, accelerating to a brisk jog.

He finally reached Greenacre Park, and eventually found himself walking toward a picnic table with balloons and party decorations. Jade was sitting on that table, her black hair tied into a ponytail, as she talked to a small little Asian boy sitting next to him.

"So how old are you again?" Jade asked the boy, "Nine?"

"No. Ten!" the little boy said with a smile. Jade gave a thoughtful look.

"No, I think you're nine!" Jade said teasingly.

"No. Ten!" the little boy said again. Jade chuckled as she stood from the table.

"Well, in that case, you deserve ten birthday tickles!" She then lunged at the little boy and began tickling his ribs. The little boy exploded in laughter as Jade started to count.

"One...Two...Three...Four...Five...Six...Seven...Eight...Nine…"

"Ten!" the little boy screamed simultaneously with Jade. They shared their laughter, until the little boy noticed Lee and his eyes widened in excitement.

"Lee!" the boy cried out as he dashed toward Lee with open arms. He kept repeating the name as Lee, with a large smile on his face, bent down with his arms open, catching the little boy in his arms.

"Ken! Hey, little guy!" Lee said happily as he lifted Ken in the air and spun him around, "Wow, you are big!" Suddenly Ken looked at Lee strangely.

"Lee your chins all scratchy!" he said.

"Oh this?" Lee said rubbing his stubble, "Just thought I'd try something new."

"I don't like it," Ken said with a frown, "Get rid of it!"

"Yes sir," Lee said, pretending to be disappointed.

"Alright Ken, why don't you get your presents," Jade said with a smile.

"Okay Jade!" Ken said beaming as he ran off to his table. Jade turned to Lee with a smile on her face and her hands on her hips.

"So, two years in San Fransokyo, then you finally come here for summer break and…" she pretended to check an invisible watch.

"Late, I know," Lee said embarrassed. It was great to see Jade again. A couple years ago, Lee and Jade used to have a relationship, but they both reached a mutual understanding that it wasn't working out for them, what with Jade pursuing a degree in counseling in New York and Lee getting accepted into San Fransokyo's Technical Institute. But they still remained friends over emails and phone calls. Now it was the first time since two years ago, and it was a really strange feeling. It was almost as if they were a pair of magnets drawn to each other, yet they also have a second set of magnets repelling each other. There was no resentment between them, yet they both don't know if they should actually be in the same room with each other.

That tension broke when Ken ran up to them both, a pile of boxes in his arms.

"Lee! Check out what I got!" he said as he dropped the pile. His gifts were numerous. A skateboard, a series of action figures, a new book, and a copy of Minecraft for the Xbox One.

"These are really cool Ken!" Lee said with a smile, "But check what I got for you!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a red cube and a headband.

"I made this for you," Lee said, "You know how you always wanted to be a superhero?" Ken nodded, a little confused with the red cube. Lee then fastened the headband on Ken's head and placed the red cube on the ground.

"Alright, pretend you are lifting the cube with your mind," Lee told Ken as he scooted backwards. Ken stared down at the cube and did just that. Suddenly, the red cube lifted in the sky, causing Ken's eyes to widen in amazement.

"Woah!" Ken screamed, "I'm a superhero now!" Even Jade looked impressed.

"You made that?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah I did!" Lee said. Ken then moved his arms around, causing the red cube to tumble and fly around in the air.

"I love it!" Ken said happily, "Thank you Lee!" Lee just smiled, and so did Jade.

A few minutes later, they were in Jade's apartment as Ken ran to his room to play with his new toy.

"So how is he?" Lee asked Jade.

"He's good," Jade answered, "Made quite a few friends at school, always smiling and jumping around." Jade took a quick breath, almost on the verge of shedding a tear.

"Like I said, he's doing good," Jade finally said. Lee frowned as well. A year ago, Jade made the decision to adopt Ken, who had just lost his parents in a car accident. At the time he wasn't a smiling little boy, but roughly six months later (with the continued support of Lee via Skype calls), he was now a beaming bouncing little boy once again. Lee could relate to Ken. He never knew his real parents. All he remembers was being raised by Aunt Cass and her two nephews Hiro and Tadashi.

"So um, I know it probably won't mean much, but I'm sorry to hear about Tadashi," Jade said. Lee bowed his head in mourning. Two years ago, after getting accepted into the San Fransokyo Technical Institute along with Hiro Hamada, a fire broke out in the exhibition and Tadashi perished while trying to save a fellow professor. It was painful losing the closest thing you had to a brother, but Hiro took it the hardest, spending almost an entire month just sulking in his room. Thankfully, he eventually lightened up and even made upgrades to Tadashi's old project, a medical robot named Baymax. Secretly, he and his friends actually operate as a superhero team called the Big Hero 6, and so far only Lee knows that. He hasn't told Aunt Cass yet.

After a few more minutes of catching up, Lee felt his phone buzz on his pocket. He quickly checked it and his eyes widened.

"Uh, listen Jade, I gotta go," Lee said as he made his way for the door, "Uh, but it was nice to see you again!" Lee quickly left the apartment before Jade could say anything, leaving behind a really confused woman.

His phone was linked into the NYPD dispatch center. He linked it with some crafty hacking the minute he got to New York, and right now the dispatch center sent an emergency text about a break-in at the Natural History Museum. Lee quickly got back to his apartment, finally managing to catch a cab. When Lee got there, he ran up to his closet and took out his outfit. It was a long black leather coat, with a black hood stitched on it. After he slipped that on, he then attached a pair of black goggles over his eyes, and slipped on mechanical gloves and boots that activated with a hum. Taking a quick look at the mirror, Lee didn't see himself. He instead his alter-ego. The San Fransokyo superhero known as the Crow.

With the help of his boots, Crow leapt from his apartment window at a great distance, grabbing onto a fire-escape on the building across the street. With his gloves and boots, he was able to quickly hop up the fire escape to the top of the building. A few building hops later, he reached the National History Museum. Police cars already lined up outside the building with their sirens blaring. Not wanting to risk another incident with the cops, Crow leaped to the roof of the National History Museum and managed to find a service entrance from the roof.

The hallway he dropped into was empty, and seemed to be part of a brand new Egyptian exhibit that's due to open in a few days. Crow looked around the room, his mask switched to infrared to find anybody still inside. Suddenly, he felt a tingle, as he looked behind him. It was a stone bust of some kind of dog like deity wearing an Egyptian style crown. On that crown was a strange glowing green rock. Crow felt his body being compelled toward the object, as if he was hypnotized by the green rock. As he approached, images in his head began to appear of dark shapes, bright lights, and some large menacing looking man wearing sinister looking armor in front of a starry sky.

There was a sound behind him that snapped him out of it. He turned, and was almost crushed by a large black shape, for he quickly rolled out of the way. A massive looking humanoid creature stood above him, completely black with yellow glowing eyes. It carried what seemed like a large hammer, but it was hard to tell because it seemed the creature wasn't even real. It was made with what looked like black smoke.

Crow instinctively got ready for action, powering up his boots and leaping right at the large creature. He wrapped his arms around the creature's neck, which was surprisingly solid despite seeming to be made out of shadowy material. With his gloves, he tried punching this thing on its head, hoping to knock him out, but even with his gloves, every blow just seemed to annoy the creature. The creature suddenly grabbed him with his giant hand and flung Crow across the room. Crow crashed against the wall and fell on the floor, his bones sore, but luckily unbroken. He looked up to the giant creature and was ready to lunge at him again. But before he could, there was a sound of shattering glass. A teenage boy in a blue hoodie suddenly flew into the room. His skin was extremely pale with white hair and blue eyes, and he didn't have any shoes on. He struck the creature's leg with his staff, causing the creature to trip.

While the boy cheered for a bit, he suddenly bumped into the stone bust, causing it to topple over. The green rock embedded in the bust suddenly launched in the air and as it began to drop both the pale boy and Crow leaped for it simultaneously shouting "I got it!" The rock landed on both of their hands, and there was suddenly a bright green flash. Then they were gone.

 **And That was Chapter 2 What did you think? Leave a Comment  
See ya till the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Berk

**Chapter 3: Berk.**

 **Disclamier: We Do not own these Characters rights go to Disney and Dreamworks.**

It was a sunny cold Morning at a village of sort. They call it Berk. It's winters are cold and freezing. They Have hunting, Fishing. Did i mention they have vikings also? They were lead by the Great Stoick the Vast..until his death..he was mourned but leadership past on to his soon. Hiccup. Yeah. Weird name but eh vikings. Oh Did i forgot to mention one thing about Berk. They. Have...Dragons!  
YEAH!" A Man wearing some sort of helmet yelled out cheering on his black dragon with green eyes and gummy teeth sticking it's tongue out smiling riding through different obstacles he saw a big blue beautiful dragon with it's eyes like a chicken of sort and a beautiful blonde girl with her hair braid a little. Slow down Babe!" she yelled laughing.

Have to catch me!" He yelled getting off the dragon before pushing a button of sort revealing to be glider wings making him glide with his dragon before flying to a tall rock laughing and catching his breath with the girl getting off the dragon laughing also. You goof." She teased him punching his arm making him laugh but rub his arm. You have a habit of that don't you?" He teased her back making her smiled then he looked at the sky and the landscape admiring the beauty before it faded which the girl noticed.  
Hiccup...You alright..?" She said worriedly. He didn't respond back but saw toothless nudging him with his head worried also but Hiccup chuckled. Yeah i'm alright, just..

He sighed sadly remembering what happen to his dad...how he died..how he became chief..

Just alot going on..Chief stuff ya know?" He said whispering sadly making Astird pout angrily and walk to him. Hiccup." She said sternly making him sighed giving up.

Just….What if i can't do this...become the chief my dad wanted me to become…?"

Astird and toothless looked at Hiccup shocked at his words but he wasn't done.

I still have nightmares about…." He stopped shivering. Toothless remember that day making him look down in guilt until Astrid put a hand on his head smiling reassuring him.

Hiccup…" She said quietly. Your dad would be proud of you..You saved us...Saved berk Our friends, your Mother, Me and our Dragons." She finishing off the list of things he accomplish making hiccup look at her. Your dad would be proud of you Hiccup." She finished kissing his cheek making hiccup smiled before getting up. You're right… Thanks Astrid." he said to her and smiled. Race ya back home?" He said with a smirk making her smirk back.

Oh you know it."~

* * *

Meanwhile in the woods it was Quiet...the only thing that had sounds was the pond and the fish swimming..until a sound was made..

A green flash soon appeared with the two Figures making them step back hitting the ground.

Ow.." Lee groan rubbing his back.

That was a fun ride…" Jack groan also before getting up with the help of his cane before seeing the black coated stranger on the ground making him chuckle smirking.  
Need some help?" He said snarkily. Lee looked up with a glare getting up himself.  
Who are you..?" He said warily making the boy's jaw drop and looked wide eyes.

Y-You can see me?" He said stuttering excitedly trying to make sure this is true, then Crow nodded glaring making jack fly up yelling really loud that birds flew away.  
SOMEONE CAN SEE ME!" He Yelled out laughing and joy and Crow looked very confused and deadpan. So Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh..Answer?" He said snarky making Jack fly down with a smiled. Me?" He asked him before giggling. I'm Jack Frost!" He shouted with joy, Crow on the other hand.  
What?" He said flatly. Yep~" I am Jack Frost." He told him floating up making Crow looked amazed.

Whoaaaa…" He said. Then i got no reason why not to believe you." He stated simply making Jack smiled. Thanks." He said smiling before the question got serious.  
So..Jack, What's going on?" He asked then saw Jack's smile fading to a serious frown and heard him mumble. Pitch.." Tighten his fist making Crow looked worried and confused about this pitch. Who's Pitch?" He asked making jack looked before sighing and started to explain.

Pitch is the boogeyman…" He started to say to an interested Crow. you already know who the boogeyman is so i'll shorten it." Me and the guardians The Easter Bunny, The Tooth Fairy, The Sandman and Of course Santa Claus.." He said sadly while Crow looked like he was about to past out. Their real…" He thought happily. We defeated Pitch with the help with some kids.." he smiled at the memory. We thought we won, We really did..then now...he's back..but stronger than ever….they're gone...the guardians..the people i called family is gone.." he said gritting tearing up before wiping his eyes. Now He's after..the guardians of time…" He whispered with sadness while Crow looked confused. Guardians..Of Time?" He answered making Jack nodded.

He said one's in Berk...Scotland...Corona….and the last one..i don't know.." He said frustrated.

So wait." Crow started to say. He's After these guardians of time?" Then what's this thing?" He looked at the green thing jack was holding. Some sort of Time Stone." Must have been the one North told me about." He told him simple as that.

Crow was warily of the green rock as he remember seeing..someone...someone looking very sinister...so he step back Making jack look confused.  
I saw something….Something weird in that rock…" He started shivering a little. Jack decided to change the subject.  
By the way i didn't catch your name." He asked him making Crow smiled.  
Lee Titan Hamada, Or when there's crime...CROW!" He Said in a hammy tone with a stance.

….Pfft HAHAHAHAHHHAHAHHA!" Jack said laughing his pants off While Crow looked embarrassed and offended. Tehehhehe very funny Frost Boy." He said snarkily who wipe a tear from his eye smiling. So This must be Berk huh?" He told him making Jack look around. Looks like it, Guess we need to find the other guardian-

He stopped talking when his eye's wide.  
Uhhh Jack?" He said confused till jack pointed his finger and made him look and his eye's widen too.

It was a big guy with blonde hair and a pointy helmet with a big red dragon and their jaw drop as well with silence among the four..until Jack broke it.

Ummm….Hi" He said meekly and the overweight viking got on the dragon to tell everyone what he saw and they flew.

Aw Hell!" Crow yelled out in frustration running to the direction.

Hey Wait up!" Jack yelled up as he flew to Crow as they chased the viking.

* * *

Things were doing great at Berk, everyone doing their thing, With their dragons. Valka was with her dragon Cloudjumper looking at the sky the sky till she saw Hiccup and Astird flying toward them.  
I see your back." She said smiling at her son and future daughter in law as they got off and smiled.

Sorry mom, Just wanna get a quick flight before chief duties." He apologized smiling and she smiled back.  
You're forgiven Hiccup darling, But you must hurry those duties ar-

But she was cut off from a scream and it was fishlegs riding his dragon meatlug alarming everyone in the village.  
Tuffnut and Ruffnut, Snotlout and Eret all looked trying to listen what hes saying.

Did he get chased by a two headed dragon That be awesome!" He yelled out excitedly.

You idiot we already have one!" Ruffnut reminded him but he didn't listen.

Hours later in the Great Hall Fish legs begin telling them all about what he discovered and it what he saw many people were fascinated, some were skeptical and some...thought Fishlegs lost it. Snotlout was the first to speak..in his own way.

Okay vote that Fish has lost it." He snarkily said.

But i did!" He shouted out then astrid walk to him and said with comforting tone. Look Fishlegs maybe you were just seeing all of that"

Yeah Bud." Hiccup also walk to him. I mean we dealt with weird but people appearing from the blink of an e-  
He was cut off from a creak from the ceiling and they all looked up and saw someone bursting in and jumping down with a thud.

Alright." He said getting up and everyone, even the dragon's jaw drop.  
Oh Uh…...Hi." he said meekly and awkward.  
Astrid unleash her axe and looked at the black coated man threateningly.  
So you're the guy Fishlegs Told us about, Sorry we judge you Fish." She said while glaring at the man, while toothless glare at him menacingly.

Crow's eye blinked and thought.

 _And i thought Jade was threatening."_ He broke out of his thoughts and put his hands up. Hey Whoa Whoa i'm friendly I'm Friendly." He try to calm everyone down but it didn't stop. Do you guys have a chief in charge or?" He asked them and astrid give him an even more menacing glare. Why Do you wanna know?"  
Oh You know just need to find someone that can ya know? Save the world!" He shouted out with his echo's echoing in the great hall making Valka look at her son and hiccup look at her back before walking to crow. Save The world?" He asked him. What do you mean?"  
Crow looked at him. Oh You're the chief?" He looked shocked while hiccup rolled his eyes. Yes Yes I know scrawny, Young." He said with a Dried deadpan voice.  
Crow looked at his dragon and put his hand down to it making Toothless growled at him. Toothless be nice to our guest." Hiccup told him ruffling him like a dog.

But Look Um Chief if we're gonna talk it may be private with a friend." he suggested when astrid was about to protest.

Alright." He simply stated. But Toothless Stays." He told Crow simply as that as toothless stick it's tongue out like a dog then glared viciously at Crow making him step back.  
As soon as everyone left Astrid gave Crow the "I got my eye on you look" before walking out. Valka simply gave hiccup and the stranger a smile before saying that shocked crow.

By the way, If your gonna have a spirit hiding here better be a good hiding place." She said wisely before walking out.  
….Spirit?" He looked at Crow suspiciously before seeing Jack fly the celing just as shock.  
How Did she Know?!" He Yelled a Crow who shrugged and saw Toothless growling at Jack who smirked.  
Hello There, Name's Jack Frost a-

Before he said something he was interrupted by Hiccup.

Wait. Jack?" As in Jack Frost?!" He yelled out in amazement seeing the spirit he's heard stories about jack was however happy that someone else has seen him beside Hiccup's mom.  
That I am!" He said smugly but stopped when he realize the situation then he looked at Hiccup and something….something about him seems…..then it came to him with his eye's widen.

He's One of the guardians of time…" He whispered but Crow heard and Hiccup looked confused.  
Are you sure?" Crow asked him and Jack nodded.

Yeah.." I can feel it..In my belly.." He said mimicking North's Words.

….Wait What?" Guardian Of What?" He asked a little freaked out.

Crow and Jack looked at each other and started to explain.

An Hour Later.

And That's Why we need Hiccup...And Your Dragon Teethless." Crow said.

Toothless, Okay look...I'm still trying get this wrap around my head..So you're From Future?" The Two of you?" Hiccup asked them and they nodded.  
And this Pitch guys is gonna ruin the timeline or something and Me, You and some other People have to stop him?" He Told them this time in a let me get this straight tone making them nod.

Basically, So you wanna join?" Crow asked him arms crossed waiting for an answer he thought it be No seeing how this seem far fetched.

...Yeah." He simply said making them look at him like he's crazy?

What..Really?" Jack asked eyes wide, Hiccup nodded smiling.  
If it means saving berk and seeing worlds then i'm up for it." He said with encouragement knowing he means it and toothless nudging him excited along for the ride.  
Crow walk to him. Alright." Let's Roll Hiccup." He told him

W-Wait Shouldn't i get packing or Tell my Family i'm gonna be leaving?" He told him since that never crossed his mind.

Look you're not gonna be gone for a long time and they'll understand." He told him trying to make to situation more easy.

Hiccup sighed. Still…" Okay We'll leave...but i do need to say goodbye to my people...Please.." Hiccup pleaded to him as Crow saw the plead in his eyes...it's like this guy has lost something important…  
Sure.." He told him.

Meanwhile  
Lee with his mask off was still in the hall still trying to know what was that he saw while seeing that...green stone…? He shook his head trying to brush it off then he sighed.

Jack came in flying to him. Ready C-...You okay Man?" He asked him worried. Crow looked up and smiled. Yeah, He's ready?" He told him and jack nodded as hiccup walk to them with toothless.

Alright..We're too?" He asked them and Crow looked at Jack.

The First place we go is Dunbruch." He said as they touch the stone tho Crow was a little wary of it.

And Where's That?" Crow told him closing his eyes.

What Jack said made Hiccup scream.

Scotland." He simply said.

WHA-  
He was cut off as the teleport to the next timeline.

Little did they know they were being watched by someone...sinisterly watching from afar laughing darkly.

A Team Jack?" He chuckled. He must be desperate to defeat me." he mocked but then noticed something about that Lee Person.

Hmmm...He interest me.." He said smirking slightly before disappearing while his laughs were echoing.

* * *

Meanwhile in Dunbroch, Scotland

It was a cold winter's afternoon in Scotland with everyone in doors as well as the royal family.

In the Clannish Stones The Three men and the dragon were on the ground groaning and getting up.

Scotland…?" Hiccup groan why here…?" He told Jack.

Jack getting up explaining. Because it's where the third Guardian besides me and you and to a lesser extent Toothless is here." He Explain.  
I think he's upset Jack, since i read that vikings and Scots are shown to Be-

VIKING!" He Was cut off from a booming Loud, Scottish female voice and they turn around and saw it was a girl that look to be hiccup's age 20, with a Bow pointing at hiccup who was paling and Toothless got into protective mode and Titan sum of all this happen now in three words.

Well...this happen."

 **Annnnnnnd That is Chapter 3 Yeah Sorry for being Long but this next chapter will but enjoy Chapter 3 It will be Merida's POV also so it will have focus on her anyways Have fun and enjoy reading!~**


	4. Chapter 4:Dunbruch

**Here Is Chapter 4 It's Short but you'll enjoy it.**

 **We do not own these characters expect for OC's.**

Merida kept her bow pointed up towards the viking, aiming for the area right between his eyes. He was a lot scrawnier than Merida thought he'd be, but he had some large black scaly monster growling at her by his side. The viking was also accompanied by two other men, one wearing a long dark coat and the other pale with white hair.

The viking raised his arms in a surrendering gesture.

"Woah! Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" the viking said, "We come in peace! We're unarmed!" Merida just tightened her bow strings.

"Who are you?" Merida asked aggressively, "Where did you come from? And where are they?" The man in the dark coat then raised his hand.

"My name is Crow," the man said, "The pale guy is Jack-"

"Pale?" Jack said as if he was offended, but Crow continued.

"-and the guy you're pointing your arrow at is named Hiccup," Crow said, "Weird name I know, but we're time travellers! We came from the future, I think, and who are the 'they' you're asking about?"

Merida kept her grip tight on the bow.

"My brothers!" Merida said, "They were taken by his kind!"

"Vikings took your brothers?" Hiccup asked just to clarify.

"Yes!" Merida asked, "And you're going to tell me where they are or I'll run this arrow right through your eyeball!"

"Listen lady, we don't have time for this!" Jack said irritated, "The world is in danger and-"

"You keep quiet!" Merida yelled pointing the arrow at Jack. Jack was taken aback.

"Another one?" Jack said in disbelief, "Another person can see me?"

"Of course I can see you," Merida said now distracted, "Who are you again?"

"Jack Frost," he answered excitedly. But Merida still seemed confused.

"Never heard of you," she said. This shocked Jack.

"What but the only way someone can see me is if they believe in me," Jack said out loud until a thought popped in his head, "Unless… Wait, are you a Time Guardian?" Before Merida could reply to that, Toothless suddenly leaped in the air and pounced right over Merida. He was chasing something on the ground, something blue and quickly vanishing and reappearing.

"A wisp!" Merida gasped, "Hey! Dragon! Stop!" Merida waved her arms wildly, but Toothless just growled at her.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called, "Down boy! Down!" This got Toothless' attention, who immediately backed away from the wisp, but still glared at it. Merida approached it cautiously, until it quickly disappeared and others materialized, forming a trail.

"These wisps want us to follow them," Merida informed the others, "If you are not an enemy, then you should come with me." She then proceeded to follow the trail of the wisps, leaving behind the other three in confusion.

"Somebody please hit me," Crow said in disbelief. Hiccup walked up to Crow and smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ow!" Crow yelled, "Jeez! What was that for?"

"You told us to hit you," Hiccup said confused.

"He was being sarcastic," Jack said with a chuckle.

"Oh," Hiccup said embarrassed.

"Come on," Jack said, "She's one of the Time Guardians, we should help her." They all proceeded to follow Merida as she followed the trail of wisps. They eventually led to a rocky cliff overlooking a beach. Merida quickly dropped down to make herself harder to see and the others followed suit.

At the shoreline was a bunch of viking ships, as big muscular vikings laughed and hollered on the beach. There were three little people there as well, on their knees, with burlap sacks covering their heads. Merida's eyes widened as she saw them.

"My brothers!" she gasped, "They're alive!"

"And that's a lot of Vikings," Crow said assessing the situation, "I'm guessing they're not easy to take down."

"You're telling me," Hiccup said, "My father could snap one of their boats in half with his bear hands."

"Yep," Crow said hating that he was right, "Really hard."

"Not for me," Merida said as she was about to get up. Jack quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"What are you doing?" Jack said, "You don't want to just rush down there, they'll kill you and the boys."

"But I have to something?" Merida scowled.

"Wait a second," Hiccup said as he observed the ships, "I think I know these ships...Yeah! Which means…" He looked to his left, and spotted a cave in the cliffside.

"Yes! That's it!"

"What's it?" Crow asked, not seeing what Hiccup's seeing.

"These ships were attacked by a Monsterous Nightmare in the Scotland in my time periods history," Hiccup said, "There were no survivors from that attack."

"So what you're saying is…"

"We get that Monstrous Nightmare to attack the ships, get the brothers out of there, and get away while the dragon does the rest!" There was silence among the group.

"That has to be the craziest plane I've ever heard," Merida said.

"But it's a good one," Jack said.

"Are you sure?" Crow asked, "I mean, Hiccup said there weren't any survivors from that attack. What if that includes us?"

"It's the only plan we've got," Hiccup said, "Everybody up for this?"

"No," Crow said.

"No," Merida said.

"Not really," Jack said.

"Me neither," Hiccup said, and with that the plan was underway.


	5. Chapter 5: Rescue Mission

Chapter 5: Rescue Mission.  
Disclaimer: We don't own these characters.

The Vikings were back on their ship into the shore celebrating drinking mug of beer dancing around wrestling until the leader came out silencing them all

Vikings," He started saying. WE HAVE CAPTURED THE SCOTS SONS!" He yelled out making them all cheered then one person ask.  
What are we gonna Do to the brats?!" He asked laughing while the chief merely chuckled as he walk to the tied up boys and took out the sack on their heads revealing tears falling and shaken scared.

Why pay a ransom." He said. And if they refuse?" He looked at his men. We'll have fun with them." He smiled evilly only scaring the kids more.

* * *

Alright Everybody ready?" Hiccup told Crow, Jack, Hiccup and Merida

This Plan is so stupid Hiccup," Crow snarkily said

Hey!" Hiccup yelled offended before an argument broke out merida broke it up.

Enough "Ladies" We have my family to save!" She said determined.

Alright," Hiccup got on Toothless. Me and toothless we'll find the Nightmare, Crow, Jack, Merida will try to find the viking ship and find Merida's Brothers.

They all nodded before they took off.

Merida looked at Crow. So what do they have in your time?" She asked curious.

Basically Everything, I guess." He said before saying to jack. You can fly us their?" Jack nodded smiling picking them up before heading off.

* * *

Meanwhile with Hiccup and Toothless flying around looking down.  
This Looks Beautiful…" He said looking down at the ocean making a list to visiting to this timeline..if he can.  
Toothless saw fish jumping and his tongue was out wanting to get one before hiccup reminded him. Later bud, remember the dragon?" He told him making toothless who grumbled.

Later on Jack with Merida on his back and holding Titan's hand while merida was asking them questions. So these cars are use for transportation…?" She asked them.  
Yeah, But there's also Plane's, Trains, and boats," He told her. " Making Merida looked interested at what she heard and said to crow. What else?"  
Will, it be best to explain it to you to show you," He told her before rolling his eyes. Without my help." he muttered but jack heard him.  
Speaking of which," Jack started to whisper to him. I think we already found our next guardian." He said with the two looking.  
Who?" Crow said. You," Jack simply said.

Oh No,Nonononononono...No," He finished.  
Jack chuckled. Come on Crow, It's destiny you have to be a guardian.~" He whisper smiling.

Uh No, I was here by accident, trying to stop a robbery when a fricking Dark Hand!" He Yelled out. Surprised me and saw….something…" He muttered still trying to know what he saw but brush it off. Point is i'm not a guardian, i'm just a hero, trying to go home and finish Ken's birthday." He finished saying making Jack looked on in silent.

I still think he is...I feel…" He thought

But his thought's were interrupted when Merida yelled looking at a ship

OVER THERE!" She Yelled damaging his ear.

Ow!" Damn it Girl," He complained before flying down but stealthy.

Okay," Merida started to say. I'll try to negotiate with the vikings, while Crow you stay and wait for the signal." She told him making him nod and she turn to jack. You try to save my brothers, But please don't try to get caught...Please.." She pleaded to him.  
Jack smiled. On it." Flew to get the kids, Merida looked at crow. Keep an eye out, I'll talk to this creep." She walk off while Crow looked and waited for hiccup.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless were still flying around trying to find the cave to where it was.  
See anything yet Bud?!" He asked him and toothless looked around then he saw a cave and he roar to hiccup. There it is!" They flew down to the cave and hiccup got off.

Caution's bud," he instructed him unleashing his fire sword so they can see through the light. Well bud, of all the things we witness today, what do you think it's weirder?" He quipped," Would it be a guy from the future, Or meeting a spirit or time travelling?"

Toothless made some noises," Yeah i think so too bud." He said dryly.  
Still, seeing other timelines?" He said excitedly then it faded when he heard a growl. It's here…"

* * *

The Viking was in his quarters looking at his sword when one of his men came in.  
Sir!" He yelled out. What is it?" He asked the man

There's a Scot on board our vessel." He told him darkly making him get up and shouted. WHAT?!" He said storming out to outside and saw Merida standing tall and brave despite the vikings surrounding her with weapons then the viking leader walk to her menacing.

Here to reclaim your kin Scot?" He said mockingly to her she seemed anger but she stayed calm.  
I come here to negotiate." She said plainly and ladylike.

…..Negotiate?"

Jack was floating around a room trying to find the brothers," Now if i were three kids where would i be?" He started thinking of a place till he saw a room

Hmm?" He float to the room and saw three people with sack covering their heads so he took them off making them look.

Whoa, Kid Cruelty that's low," He said dryly floating to the kids. So your Merida's little brother's huh?" He asked them bt the response he got was..

A Jawdrop.

He chuckled. Man i am on a role today," He smiled floating to them. Imma get you out of here, Luckily your sister is here wi-  
As soon as he was done untying them they ran out to find merida excited.

W-Wait!" He yelled out before sighing frustrated going after them.

Kids these days," He sighed snarky.

* * *

You See Harold," She explain to the Viking leader who was listening.  
As a Kingdom we have everything we can to negotiate, Food, Clothing, Wealth anything." What do you want an exchange for my brothers?" She asked him who was pondering the question and got up making his other vikings look.

You clearly want your kin back," He started to say. What else will you negotiate?" He asked her.  
Well um, W-We Have food, Medicine and livestock to give to set you good for months," She started to say running out of words.

Crow was watching this and was trying not to laugh and panic.

Hurry up Jack," He said quietly.

Hmmm… You drive a hard bargain princess but food, medicine isn't what i want since i already have that." He told her making her curse silently. But". Their is something i want."  
Merida looked on wondering what it is. And that is?" She asked.

The man smirk and what she said made her pale and her heart drop. Your father's Head.."

Merida looked at him eyes wide, and paled. She knew the plan was to distract and try to negotiate while jack get's the boys. But Her Father?!

Oooooh Nice choice sir." One of the vikings said and the others agree.

Crow listened and was enraged and disgusted.

That's so sick...it's so cruel….It's-Huh?" He looked and saw what it was.

So i'll be taking that an-

MERIDA!" he was interrupted by...Her Brothers!

You Wee Devils!" Merida saying happy with tears and joy.

WHAT?!" Who Let them escape!?" He Said booming with rage looking around before looking at Merida. You…." You planned this didn't you…?" He said chillingly and pointed at her. Kill her and her pests." He ordered then the vikings all move forward to attack then.

WHAM! One of the vikings was punched by Crow in the face.

WHO IN THE NAME OF FURY IS THAT?!" Harold Yelled out. HIM TOO!"  
Crow then tripped one and kicked him in the abdomen before uppercutting one.

Merida wanted to fight too but she had her brothers to save so she ran to them.  
Stay to me," She ordered them in a sisterly way as they watch Titan beat the vikings up with ease making them look amazed.

Crow saw one that had an axe behind him so when it came crashing down to him he quickly moved then slide to the floor, however he got kicked real hard in the ribs making him grunt in pain but grab the one who kicked his leg snapping making him scream in pain before kicking him in the face and tossing him aside.

Jack flew to merida smirking. I see you have your family reunion." Making merida giggled before turning back to watching crow fight. He's Amazing.." She looked in wonder while jack looked also.

Yeah, apparently that's what he does, he's some sort of hero in his time." he said as a matter of fact making merida looked but then she look back and saw most of harold's men on the ground the rest still up but were terrified.

Harold on the other hand. YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME!?" He yelled out at him while crow just had his arms crossed not listening till he heard something.  
I'LL KILL YOU, AND HAVE YOUR HEAD AS MY NEW TROPHY!"

Crow looked and saw what it was….It was Hiccup and Toothless being chased by a Monstrous Nightmare!  
GUYS!" He yelled to Merida, her brothers and jack. We need to go! Now!"  
Merida and jack looked and their eyes wide.

To the water!" She said picking up her brothers before running and jump to the water with jack flying down, and Crow running and dived in while the vikings were confused before they heard a roar and their blood just turn cold. The Monstrous nightmare head went back before unleashing a whole lot of fire before harold let out his last word.  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
The whole ship was engulf into the flames with the crew in it with the others underwater and Hiccup didn't dare to look at the graphic image but not before worrying about the others.  
Guys!" He flew down with toothless to the water seeing any signs.

GASP!

He Saw Crow out of the water gasping for air, along with merida and her brothers, while jack is just wet.

Everyone alright?" Hiccup asked worried.

Peachy." Crow said snarkily.

* * *

Later on they came back to Dunbroch with The Queen and King hugging their boys before the queen said to them.  
Thank you all for returning my boys Home." She said with tears while fergus was prideful of showing it. Hehehe We will be giving you all a feast tonight!" He yelled out with boast while ellinor merely smiled rolling her eyes.

Thanks but no thanks," Hiccup said. We have to leave to go to-

Wait," Merida started to say. So you're leaving?" She said sadly she started to feel some sort of..friendship to them…

Well no because we need you Redhead." Jack started to say smiling floating down surprising her parents.  
What why?" She said curiously.

Elinor," Fergus whisper to her. That boy is floating." He said while elinor shook her surprise and smiled.

Yes Fergus i see."  
Wooho! On another role Today!" He said excited people seeing him while Crow rolled his eyes. Let's get to explaining in the hall." He told them.

Later on Hiccup, Jack, and Crow told them about Pitch, Timelines and the guardians of time.

So," Elinor started to explain. My daughter is part of this guardian of time…?" She said trying to get this wrap around her and husband's head. And She needs to save the world from this Pitch Black or the boogeyman they call him?" She asked jack and he nodded.  
Yep Yep," He said before fergus looked at Crow. And you?"  
Crow shrugged. Accident. Not suppose to be here." He said and Jack frowned.

But look we need your daugther because we need her to help save the world from this pitch." Hiccup said with seriousness.

Merida looked with determined and sit up. I'll do it."

Merida." Elinor said before Merida started to say.

Mom, i know but this isn't about me or my faith its about the world, and for the lives to the people i care about, so you, Dad, Angus, The wee devils," She said gigling at them.

Elinor sat up and walk to her. I was going to say...Come back in one piece."  
What?!" Everyone said.  
Elinor you can't possibly mean?!" Fergus said worriedly.

Fergus, If this is important then they need her." She said sternly then return to merida kissing her cheek. I love you darling.." she said smiling with tears and merida hugged back tearing up. I love you too Mommy…" She felt safe in her arms and felt her brother's hugging her and fergus holding them all laughing with tears.

Hiccup and jack smiled looking at this family hug, Crow however looked on making sure to call Cass later on.

Later on.

Alright, Come back safe and Sound Merida!" Fergus said smiling. And Work on those bow lessons!" Elinor shouted back smiling proudly.

I will Mom and Dad!" Smiling before walking to the others. Alright where to?" She asked

To get the last Guardian of time." Jack said with seriousness. She must be corana." He started to take out the Green stone. Also Warning Mer," Hiccup said with precaution. This may hurt." He said cringing.

What?" Wh-

They all disappeared with a sound and to the next timeline.

* * *

CORONA

Come on Elsa!" A Girl with Blonde hair wrap tied up and with flowers on told her with joy in her on her face.  
Oh I don't know," The older beautiful women with Blue dress and white hair said shyly. I was comfortable in my room.  
Oh Come on nobody's gonna judge you."~ She said smiling at her while a man with a goatee with brown hair. Slow down Blondie, Give her some space." He said snickering before the girl pouted. Just kidding Rapunzel." He said while maximus walk to her.

Sorry Anna couldn't make it tho." Rapunzel said apologizing she and anna were close since they're both similar.

It's okay," She said smiled. She did say she'll go the next time."  
I wouldn't miss it for the world." She said smiling then saw her parents the king and queen walk to her hugging their daughter smiling.

Life was good for her, She's married, reunited with her real parents, and nothing can stop this perfect day. Then..  
Everyone heard a weird sound

A little girl hide behind her father and so did the other childrens with their parents then they saw a flash appered and was it.  
A man with armor and a dragon with a prosthetic leg, Another one with a staff and white hair and looked pale, A girl with red curly hair with a bow and arrows and finally a man with a leather hoodie on.

Umm…...HI." Hiccup Said awkwardly.

….Okay i'm just gonna say it, Who are they?" Eugene said. Rapunzel walk to them despite everyone's protest And pascal on Rapunzel's shoulder eyeing the strangers and the dragon.

Who are you?" She said in a tone to with Eugene remember when they first met.

Jack was the first to say until he saw Elsa who he thought was...beautiful!

He flew to her making Rapunzel looked in wonder.

Wow, Her eyes are pretty too," He said getting up in Elsa's face looking around thinking she couldn't see her.  
I Can see you.." She suddenly said making jack's eyes wide and step back.  
W-What?! S-So your heard everything?!" He shouted stuttering and blushing.

Elsa nodded blushing too.

Okay But miss," Crow said to Rapunzel. It be best if we talk in the castle." He said making Rapunzel looked confused. It's Important."

 **And Enter Rapunzel Stay tune for the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6:Pitch

**Here is Chapter 6 and the co writer will be taking a break so after the next chapter will take a while.**

"Okay hold on! Let me get this straight…" Eugene said as he rubbed his temple, still trying to comprehend what he had just been told. Everyone was inside the grand council of Corona, in the throne room where the king and queen sit on marble thrones lined with gold. Rapunzel and Eugene were standing side-by-side next to them. Everyone else was standing in the throne room, while Toothless was feeding on a barrel of fish nearby. Elsa was standing alongside Rapunzel and Eugene, in clear view of Jack, resulting in awkward glances toward each other.

"So you're time travelers?" Eugene asked.

"Yeah," Crow said.

"And you're building some kind of team?"

"Apparently," Merida said.

"To fight some dark evil force?"

"Pretty much" Hiccup said.

"And you want Rapunzel to join?"

"That's what Jack said," Crow said.

"Uh, not exactly," Jack said, "All North said was that one of the members was a girl with golden hair in Corona."

"That sounds exactly like Rapunzel," Eugene said.

"Apparently," Jack said.

There was then silence in the whole throne room.

"Look, your highnesses," Jack said floating up to them, "I know how crazy this sounds, but it's the truth. Pitch is dangerous and we need to-"

"Stop," Rapunzel said with a smirk, "I'm in!" Everyone was stunned at this.

"Really?" Jack said, "Just like that?"

"It's me and a band of heroes fighting the forces of darkness!" Rapunzel beamed, "Sounds like fun!"

"Uh, darling, you heard the part of it being dangerous right?" Rapunzel's mother asked.

"Yes mother," Rapunzel said with a serious frown, "But trust me, I'll be fine. Eugene will be with me!"

"I am?" Eugene asked stunned.

"He is?" Merida asked equally stunned.

"Can he?" Rapunzel asked with big eyes. Jack was quiet for a minute as he thought about it.

"Well...there's no rule I heard saying he can't," Jack said. And that was enough to convince Rapunzel, as she hugged Jack tightly.

"Oh thank you!" she said, "This is going to be excellent!"

"While we're at it, can she come?" Jack asked pointing at Elsa. Elsa still wasn't used to having attention brought to herself, so it took her a moment to respond.

"Look, as cool as that would be, I can't," Elsa said, "My sister's getting married soon and I have to be with her."

"Ah," Jack said disappointed, "It's okay, congratulations on your sister's marriage!"

"Appreciate it," Elsa said, "And if you are wondering, I'm already seeing someone."

"Actually, I wasn't," Jack said awkwardly. That was actually a lie. Jack, Rapunzel, and Eugene walked down the steps to everyone else in the group, and they all stepped outside to the castle courtyard.

"So...who's in charge here?" Rapunzel asked. Everyone was quiet.

"Uh…" Crow said, "I don't think there ever was."

"Well," Hiccup said, "This is all Jack's idea so maybe he's the leader?"

"Yeah uh, I don't exactly lead," Jack said.

"Besides, it was Hiccup that formulated the plan that saved my brothers," Merida stated, "I think it would make sense that he's leader material."

"Woah, woah! Me?" Hiccup said, "Dragons are one thing, but this? Time travelling? That's a little much!"

"Oh look at this!" a dark and sinister voice called out. Jack recognized that voice. Pitch.

The large shadowy man materialized on the courtyard with sly smile on his face.

"Jack! You build up this team of strange individuals and yet you haven't decided on a leader?" Pitch said playfully, "How disappointing!" The band of heroes stood there in battle positions, but it was clear in their faces that they had no idea what to expect.

"I take it that Pitch?" Rapunzel asked.

"I'm guessing yeah," Crow replied.

"Jack! Do you honestly think these pathetic individuals and a...lizard can possibly replace the Guardians?" Pitch asked calmly.

"We're the only people left to stop you!" Jack called to Pitch angrily, "And we're going to do it right now!"

"Yeah!" Hiccup said confidently, before quickly becoming nervous, "We will?" Pitch gave a short chilling chuckle.

"Well then, be my guest," Pitch said, "Unless I do this." Suddenly, everybody except for Pitch was lifted in the air as they all started being spun around as if they were stuck in a cyclone. Amidst the panicking from the group, three portals suddenly opened up and the team was flung into the portals in groups of two. Hiccup and Crow in one portal, Merida and Jack in another portal, and Rapunzel and Toothless in the final portal. The portals closed and the green time travelling stone was in Pitch's hands.

"Good luck getting the team back together now Jack," Pitch said with an evil laugh.


	7. Chapter 7: Separated Part I

**Chapter 7: Separated**

 **We do not own these characters**

Rapunzel groan on the ground looking to her new surroundings and saw The Black dragon toothless on the ground she ran to him making sure he isn't injured.

Are you Okay?!" She said worried which made toothless ears perked hearing her voice he got up and looked around for Hiccup which Rapunzel saw is extreme worried so she put her hand on his snout and he calmed down looking shock.  
Hey, Hey shhh shhhh," She said in a comforting voice that calm him down completely..which is weird the only one who did is Hiccup..this girl must be good with animals. Then he felt her hand on his back scratching him making his tongue stick out making Rapunzel laughed.

Awwwwww Your just a big Softie!~" She cooed at him before looking around. Alright," She started to say looking around. I guess we're back in time huh," She told Toothless who nodded and got up.  
Let's Go Toothless," She said determine. We have to fin-Eeep!" She said interrupted by toothless putting her on her back giving her a smile that's saying. " Hold on Tight." Rapunzel looked confused before screaming out from the fast flying but a Joyful one.  
THIS IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOO FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" She yelled out having the time of his life.

* * *

 **2016, NEW YORK CITY  
** In an Alley a homeless man was sleeping on an old bed with papers as blankets until he woke up and saw a black portal bringing A red hard big curly hair and(Tho can't see him) A pale boy with white hair he looked scared beyond belief stepping back. Merida groan holding her head and closing her eyes before seeing the scare man. Uhhh," She said awkwardly.

...Hello Lamb." She said awkwardly before the man screamed in terror running out the alley.

She groaned then looked at Jack who got up and said.

Nice choice of words," He snarkily said while merida give a "really" Look.  
Ugh!" She yelled out in anger. That Blasted Pitch, When i find him i'm gonna give him a Good kick up the arse!" She yelled in fury while jack was laughing amused.

Relax redhead," Flying to her. Before we do that, we gotta find the others, They may be stuck in some other time line." he said in all seriousness.  
Merida looked and nodded at the situation. So where are we?" She asked him. We may me in Crow's Timeline.." He said. I was here trying to find the rock at the museum," Then Merida had an idea. THAT'S IT!" What if we go that museum and find some answers!" She said then jack thought about it and liked the idea and can find some answers on how to beat Pitch!

Merida...Let's go." He said with a smirk and she nodded back before saying."  
….Sooooo What do they have in these modern time Again?" She asked making jack sighed. This is gonna be a looooooong trip.

* * *

Meanwhile With Rapunzel and Toothless in the prehistoric time they were walking around enjoying the scenery with toothless seeing a Pond making him jump excitedly running when he saw a fish jump making Rapunzel giggled. She has read many books where dragons are evil or hold a princess capture..but this dragon is a big teddy Bear.

Rapunzel walk to the pond with toothless smiling at him making him look.  
Good fish huh," She said smiling..until she heard toothless making choking sounds and then saw him hack up dad fish making her face look green in disgust but smiled.

Hehe, Oh uh…" She said nervously. N-Not hungry." She made a cheeky smiled, Toothless shrugged and ate.

Rapunzel looked at the sky and thought what she said. I wonder how eugene's doing…?" She said worried making toothless look and said noises to her which made Punzie assume he's saying something. Ya know what?" Your right Toothless," She excamiled happily. Eugene is strong, Brave and Fierce!~" She said happily and proudly before saying in horror. But what if he's Fragile?" She said worriedly again.

Oh But it's okay he's big and strong~," She said smelling flowers while Toothless looked confused

Then she was curling in a ball while toothless looked deadpan.

But what if he get's lonely when he sleeps?!" She yelled out worried again until toothless hit her with his tail making her look up and seeing his get a hold of yourself face.

...You're Right…" She finally say getting with her frying pan. RIght now," She started to say. We have to focus on Pitch." She said determined more than ever which made toothless dance in joy...until they heard noises making toothless growl and put a defensive Stance and rapunzel the same with her frying pan, however they stopped when they saw it was a….Boy wearing a white T shirt with glasses on and has orange hair. Rapunzel immediately drop her pan. Oh, Oh my goodness i am so sorry are you okay?!" She said in a comforting voice at the boy but before he said something before a gentle voice was heard.

Sherman ? Where are you?" A white dog with glasses came in making Rapunzel's eyes wide.  
Hello There," He started to say. My name is Peabody, and this is my Adopted Son Sherman." He said as he awkwardly wave to the girl and the dragon.  
Would you by any chance be time travelers as well?"

 **And That is Chapter 7 The next one may be a while but here's what will be in that Chapter**

 **1: Crow and Hiccup will be in it and most of the chapter will be about them and finding The ship which they will explore. It is also in A certain Timeline *Cough Moanas!***

 **2: Merida and Jack will also be in this since they are in the modern times while in the museum the meet Jade and Ken. Ken is a believer.**


	8. Chapter 8: Separated Part II

**Here Is Chapter 8 Ajer0685 worked really hard and enjoy~**

 **We don't Own these Characters expect OC's**

Crow and Hiccup were suddenly falling from the air, and finally found themselves plunging in cold salty water. They both quickly resurfaced and gasped for air, floating in the large body of water. Crow looked around him and saw that there was absolutely nothing in sight. No land, no boats, no anything! They were stuck in the middle of the ocean!

"Well this is just great!" Crow said angrily, "We're going to die of drowning in the middle of nowhere!"

"Relax!" Hiccup said, trying to sound positive, "I got this." He then proceeded to yell as loud as he possibly can.

"TOOTHLESS!" Silence. No large dragon in the sky.

"Okay, we are now officially dead." Hiccup said disappointed and not-so-hopeful anymore. Crow just groaned in frustration.

"When I see that Pitch guy again, I am going to rip his smug mouth right out of his face!" he said angrily.

"Okay, first of all, that's disturbing," Hiccup said, "Second, didn't you see this guy? He just whisked us away to wherever the heck we are with a just a wave of his hands!"

"Oh trust me, I'll figure it out," Crow said, "Just as soon as I figure out how to get out of this mess."

"Uh, I'd say we just wait," Hiccup said nervously, "Someone will come along." Crow just looked at Hiccup in disbelief.

"Dude, we are in the middle of the ocean! Who is going to just show up and save our-" Before he could finish what he was saying, Hiccup was suddenly looking up in fear. Crow turned and saw that a humongous shark was looking right at them!

"Well, you guys look a little lost," the shark SPOKE. Both Hiccup and Crow just stared at the shark in shock as he suddenly flashed and was now a giant hawk! The hawk then grabbed them with his talons and carried them out of the ocean. They flew in the air for a few minutes, until the hawk descended upon a tropical island. He dropped the two confused men onto the sand and then with one more flash, was now a large man, with curly black hair, a leave skirt, and his skin covered in tattoos. He held a massive fish hook on his hand. He turned to Crow and Hiccup with a large smile.

"You may now thank me!" he said, "And I'll say to you is 'you're welcome!'" Crow just stared at this strange man. There is no way he did what he just did! How the hell did he do that? Instead, the first thing he asked was:

"Who are you?" The large man just looked at them in shock.

"You're kidding," he said in disbelief, "Maui? Shapeshifter? Demigod of the wind and sea? Hero to all?"

"Uh, never heard of him," Hiccup said. Maui still had this dumbfounded look.

"Really?" he said, "Everyone in every island knows about me!"

"Maui!" a feminine voice called out. A girl emerged from the jungle. She was slightly younger than Crow, probably a teenager, with black hair, dark skin, and a dress resembling that of a pacific islander.

"Maui, there is something on this-" she suddenly stopped as he noticed the two strangers with Maui.

"Oh, uh, hi?" she said to them momentarily confused, "Who are these guys?"

"No clue," Maui said, "They don't even me!"

"Well, I am Moana of Motenui," the girl said to Crow and Hiccup, "What are your names and from where do you come from?"

"Uh, my name is Hiccup of, uh, Berk and this is Crow of…"

"...Manhattan." Crow finished for him.

"Yeah, that place. And we're from the future?" Maui and Moana paused and looked at each other for a bit.

Meanwhile in New York, Jack and Merida were sitting in a subway train. Jack was floating in midair, not concerned since nobody can see him anyway. Merida was shifting uncomfortably in her seat, now wearing a big green hoodie and baggy blue jeans with large sneakers. These were Crow's clothing from his apartment, which Jack decided to have Merida wear to blend in.

"How do you travel in this confounded thing anyway?" Merida said to Jack, "It keeps shaking and these seats are unbearable!"

"Don't look at me," Jack said, "I don't live here."

"And do girls in this time period really wear this?" Merida asked, "I feel really indecent!" Eventually the subway beeped, letting them know that they were at the station they needed to be.

"Come on, this is our stop," Jack said.

They made it inside the museum, with Jack giving Merida the necessary change for an all day ticket.

"So what exactly are we supposed to be looking for?" Merida asked.

"No idea," Jack said, "A picture, a stone tablet, a fossil...Just something to tell us what time period the others are in."

"Okay uh...why don't we start there?" Merida said, pointing toward an Egyptian exhibit. It was blocked by police tape.

"Uh, I don't know if we should go in there," Jack said concerned.

"Why?" a young boy said. Jack looked down to see a little ten-year old boy look at him.

"Another one?" Jack said in surprise, "I can't believe it!"

"What are you doing?" the boy asked curiously.

"Um, we're just looking around," Merida asked.

"Why?"

"To find out about our friends" Jack said.

"Why?"

"Because they are trapped in different time periods?"

"So you're time travellers?" the boy said, "Cool!"

"Ken!" a woman called out. An African American woman ran up to Ken and noticed Merida.

"I'm so sorry about that," she said apologetically, "This kid is really excitable about everything."

"Jade, they're time travellers!" Ken said happily.

"Oh really?" Jade said with a raised eyebrow, playfully.

"Yes!" Merida said, "We are! And our friends are trapped in different time periods and we need to find them!"

"Who's we?" Jade asked.

"Hello?" Jack said, "I'm standing right here!" But of course, Jade didn't see them.

"Jade we need to help them!" Ken pleaded.

"Ken listen to me," Jade said, "She is not a time traveller, and I don't know what her deal is…"

Suddenly there was a big flash of light as suddenly, behind the police tape, there was a large red spherical device in front of them. It's door opened with a his, and Toothless leaped out of it onto the ground, with Rapunzel on top. Toothless was shaking his head and spinning, disoriented.

"Woah! Woah! Toothless! Easy!" Rapunzel said trying to comfort him, "You're making me dizzy too!" Jade instinctively grabbed Ken and held him in a prospective stance.

"WHAT IS THAT?" she cried in fear.

"A dragon," Merida answered casually, "Rapunzel, you're okay! What happened?"

"We found other time travellers," Rapunzel said. At that moment a white dog on its hind legs and a small boy with red hair and big glasses emerged from the dragon.

"Hm, seems your dragon's nervousness got us off course," the dog said, "This isn't my lab!"

"Woah!" Ken said, "A talking dog!"

"A talking time travelling dog!" the boy said with a big smile. The dog turned to look at Merida.

"Ah, I assume this is your other time traveller," the dog said, "Pleased to meet you. My name's Peabody, and this is my adopted son Sherman."

"Your uh...son?" Jack said confused.

"Adopted," Merida told him.

"Who are you talking to?" Sherman asked.

"Uh, well, he's uh…"

"Hold on," Peabody said as he quickly ran inside his machine and then came out with some kind of hose, "Please tell your friend to hold still."

He then sprayed Jack with some strange kind of blue mist. Jack coughed as he was covered in the stuff.

"Dude!" Jack said irritated, "What was that?"

"Ah there you are!" Peabody said, "Now you're completely visible!" Wait what?" Jack turned to the others, who could now see him perfectly.

"Holy…" Jack said in disbelief.

"We musn't dilly dally," Peabody said, "Your other friends are still stuck in some other time period, we need to find out which one and quickly!"

"Woah, woah, wait," Merida said, "How did you even get here? We don't have the time travelling stone-"

"Time travel stone?" Peabody asked, "That's what powers the WABAC! I found that stone during a trip to Norway roughly ten years ago!"

"You have the stone?" Jack said in disbelief, "Great! Now we can time travel again!"

"But we still don't know-" Rapunzel was about to speak until Sherman spoke up.

"Um, Mr. Peabody?" Sherman said, "The WABAC's beeping."

"What kind of beeping?" Peabody asked.

"Um, the place where you put the date?" Sherman asked.

"I didn't input any date," Peabody said suspiciously.

It turns out the reason for that beeping occurred hundreds of years prior, in that island that Crow and Hiccup were stuck on, along with Maui and Moana.

"So you guys came from the future?" Maui said, "And some magic rock allowed you to come travel here?"

"Pretty much," Hiccup said, "And we need to find someway to get back to our friends."

"Does your time travel involve that temple I found?"

"What temple?" Crow asked.

"That's what I was here for anyway," Moana said, turning to Maui, "The ocean lead me to this island, I think to find it."

"What exactly is 'it'?" Maui said. Moana then led the whole group down into the jungle, as she led them to some strange structure. From Crow could guess based on the hundreds of movies he saw, it looked like a crashed spaceship. There was an opening that led inside the ship and Crow crawled inside, along with Hiccup and Moana. Maui tried, but he was too big.

"That's it," Maui said annoyed, "I'm totally cutting bananas from my diet from now on!"

As Crow explored the ship, he eventually found the dashboard. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something really familiar about this place. He pushed a random button, and suddenly the ship flickered to life. A large holographic woman suddenly appeared, except something about her wasn't human. Her skin was relatively scaley, and upon activation she spoke in some foreign language.

"Uh, I don't understand what-"

"Scanning complete," the holographic lady finally said, "My name is Lievai Ucilan. How may I be of service Le Teetaan?"

"Lievai Ucilan?" Hiccup said confused, "Some name. How about Lucy?"

"Confirmed," the hologram said, "This unit will now be identified as Lucy."

"Hold on!" Crow said, "What did you call me?"

"Your name is Le Teetaan," Lucy said casually, "You are the son of King Galatros of the planet Trion, Masters of Time."

Crow was just silent in shock. Based on everything he's seeing and what he's hearing, Crow has to be...alien?

 **Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd DRAMA BOMB! What did you guys think?  
** Leave A comment and a hundred Views Thanks Guys :)


	9. Chapter 9: Separated Part III

**Disclaimer: We do not own these Characters enjoy.**

An Alien?! Crow thought with his mind going haywire at the new knowledge..He's an Alien?! And a..PRINCE!?  
So wait," Hiccup said to Lucy. Crow or Le Teetan is not of this world?" He said trying to wrap around his head too while Moana looked confused.

Indeed." She said causally.

So...all this time...i'm an alien…?" He said quietly at this statement..so that's why i can't remember my parents..my home..anything from my past? He thought before looking at Lucy. Tell me," He started to say. Tell me everything about my race and why i was sent here." He said looking dead serious.

Meanwhile, in New York.  
But in honesty, What date?" He questioned trying to figure it out when rapunzel looked.

It says a hundred years or so." She then gasp.

Maybe Crow and Hiccup's their!" She figured out making the others look.

Wait," Jade started to say. The hero Crow?" She said in disbelief while ken was on toothless back.

He's My Idol!~" He said hugging toothless while toothless purred.

Uh Ken off the dragon's back!" She said in worried but rapunzel put a hand on her shoulder. Relax," She said smiling at her. Toothless is a big old teddybear, He wouldn't hurt anyone."

She said smiling at jade making her look on.

Yeah wee lamb," Merida said snarkily before adjusting her shoes. These darn things.." She muttered uncomfortable making jack smirk.  
Still not adjusting well Princess?" He ask her and a teasing way.

I'll Adjust my foot up your a-

Okay Okay," Jade cut her off. Not in front of my Kid okay?!" She yelled in a motherly way making merida nodded.  
Sorry Habit." She said with a nervous smiled.

Jade sighed before saying to Peabody. Listen how about you all come to my place we'll have pizza and i can try and help you on this." She said surprsing him and them all.

You do that for us Ma'am? Sherman said making jade smile.  
You all seem nice and paley over their seems to like you." Jade said to jack snarkly.  
Well i am quite famished," Peabody said. Alright we will accept."

First...What's Pizza?" Merida said making Jade laugh.

Rapunzel felt ken's hand holding hers making rapunzel smiled.

Why is your hair long ma'am?~" He asked cutely making her chuckled.

Well it's a looooooong story...but i got time!~

Meanwhile, Crow was waiting for a response

…..The Reason why you are here Le...is because-

 **It Seems secrets have been revealed!"** said a chilling voice making moana looked back and forth.

Pitch." Crow seethed in anger showing the man appearing. It seems you have known your origin Lee Titan.. First part of it." he smirked mockingly at him while Titan unleashed his gloves he invented, Why are you Here?" He asked in anger.

To see the look on your face, Tell me. When you found out were you crushed?" Trying to get under his skin which was working.

Shut up," Crow said in anger while moana and hiccup look worried.

Or was it that you were an outcast," Pitch said cruelly.  
Shut. Up." Titan seethed and moana can see tears in his eyes.

Titan…" Moana murmured in sadness.

Or was it that they didn't want you?"

That did it. That made Titan yelled in rage and jump to pitch who was smirking..he then vanished making Titan look around.  
WHERE ARE YOU PITCH!?" He yelled in a frightening burst of anger then suddenly…

I'm right here.." Pitch said behind him making him look but pitch headbut him in the face throwing him back to a wall making him groan.

Cro-er Titan!" Hiccup said awkwardly trying to get the name right. Pitch walk to Titan. Your weak boy," He said spitefully and tauntingly at titan who was on the ground. Jack and the guardians did a better job at fighting me." He said recalling those memories of..sandy beating him by throwing him across burgess.

Titan got up despite his pain and try to attack pitch again this time a dust of darkness send him flying outside pushing maui out along the way.

OW!" Maui comically said. Titan rolled on the grass before felt something hold his leg and and threw him to a tree making him roar out in pain and blood from his mouth, He soon heard pitch laughing cruelly at him.

Tell me something," Pitch started to say before titan got up and try to kick him before he was pin down by monster darkness and pitch got to his face. Do you feel fear…?" He said darkly.

You will…" he said then some darkness swarm around titan's face and he was now in...darkness..

Titan was screaming like crazy only this was a bloodcurdling scream what he's seeing..was horrific and terrifying.

Hiccup ran to T titan and look at Pitch angrily

WHAT DID YOU DO?!" He yelled at him making pitch turn at him. I gave him..his worst nightmare.." Smirking evilly. Now," brushing his himself. I best be on my way now, But..I will be back. Smiles at hiccup making him shiver in terror.  
For this world..will be plunged into darkness!" He said as his darkness was around him and he disappeared

Hiccup then noticed titan stop screaming and was on the ground but was shaking and sounded like sobbing and was..it was heartbreaking.

Moana ran to him with his head on her lap. Shhh shhh it's alright…" She said comforting him from what god awful nightmare he had.

Hiccup looked sighing. Where are you guys…" He thought.

Meanwhile, at Jade's Apartment

So you two," Jade said to Merida and Punzie. You two are princesses correct?" She said in a let me get this straight to the princesses who Merida was reading a manga.

Yeah," She said distracted by a Dragonball manga. Wish granting balls?" She said questioningly.

Ken giggled. I also have the dvd's!" He said happily.

...What's dvds?" Rapunzel asked making jade chuckled.  
Jack laugh before asking Rapunzel.  
Hey Punzie, You told us about your past but..What's your husband's?" He told her making her look before smiling twirling her frying pan.

Well, you see Eugene-

Everyone!" Shermen interrupted her walking to the others. I have successfully find your friends somewhere in a timeline," He told them making them look.

So where?" Merida asked. Somewhere in..Polynesian.. Peabody, i'll be back." he told his adopted son. Wish me Luck!" He told them off before he disappeared.

…..So when's this Pizza coming?"

* * *

Hiccup was on the ship looking for something that may heal him or something that'll fix his badly wounds but the only thing he can find was tools and a Big sword( **That's Important in the next big six fanfics.)** He groaned before walking to Lucy

So..is there more to titan...?" He ask her.

..There is...but..for another time…If you need to know..i will be here.." She told him before her hologram was gone.

going out and looking at moana.

Anything?" She said hopefully but turn to disappointment when he shook his head before Maui started to say.

Hey Princess, don't you have any special medical thing in your tribe or something?"  
But before she said anything a flash of light emerged and their was a WABAC and Sherman came out.  
Hello!" He happily yelled out.

…..is that dog talking?" Maui said blankly.

Ah you must be Hiccup, and your friend Crow?" He ask but looking down seeing him on the ground beaten. Oh Dear he needs medical attention and you." To hiccup, Your friends and dragon is wa-

Wait Toothless!" He said in disbelief but happiness.

Yep Yep," Sherman said smiling. Now let's go." Dragging Titan into the WABAC with Hiccup following before he said.

Oh Wait, Thank you Maui, you too Moana i hope we see each other again!" Hiccup yelled before they went to the modern time.

….Weird huh Mo?" Maui asked her but she was smiling.

Yeah..But good weird."

* * *

They soon got back to Jade's apartment but Titan step out falling to the ground.

Crow!" The team yelled however Jade.

Wait..Titan?!" She yelled out wide eyes.

Toothless!" Hiccup ran to his dragon hugging him and the dragon nuzzled him back smiling. Rapunzel walk to titan looking at his injuries. He's badly hurt...What happened hiccup?" She asked him making hiccup looked before closing his eyes.

Pitch.."

 **Annnnnnnnd Chapter 9 Ya'll I hope you all love this Chapter and the previous also Be sure to check out Ajer 0695 Ilvermony: The Roots of Slvtherin.**

 **Also More of titan's Past will be explore in the Big Six Stories along with a certain sword.**

 **Anyways BYE!~~**


	10. Chapter 10: A New Plan of Action

Crow lay on the couch in Jade's apartment, alive but asleep. Both Peabody and Jack told him that he needed rest after his near death experience, and he gladly decided to take their advice. He didn't even have time to question the talking dog in front of him.

While Crow was recovering, the rest of his friends waited anxiously for him. Jade sat across from him on another chair, staring at her best friend laying on the couch, still trying to wrap her head around the whole "him being a superhero thing." The rest were trying to relax as well, through a couple boxes of pizza, which most of them have never actually see before.

"So this is food in the future?" Merida said examining her piece of pizza with a strange expression on her face, "It looks like something my brothers would puke out and serve to father."

"Excuse me! I'm trying to eat here!" Sherman said angrily only to be given a stern look from Peabody.

"I like it!" Rapunzel said as she bit into her third slice, "It's so gooey and you can eat with your hands!"

"Where I come from, everything is eaten with your hand," Hiccup said staring at his slice, "But this is a little too much cheese for me." On cue, Toothless just snatched it and eat it whole. Toothless was having a blast with pizza, which worried Hiccup.

"And know I'm going to need a recipe for this because I don't think Toothless can get enough," he said with a chuckle.

"It's a fairly basic recipe," Peabody said, "In fact, I could probably print you one with ingredients from your time period."

"Jack, don't you want a slice?" Rapunzel asked with a full mouth.

"Oh no thanks," Jack said, "As an immortal being I don't eat, not to mention that any piece of food I touch…" He then picked up a slice and it instantly froze in his hand. Merida looked at Jack in combined shock and concern.

"Wow, I can't imagine living like that," Merida said with a concerned voice, "Not being able to eat, nobody seeing you…" Jack shrugged.

"At first it was kind of scary," he admitted, "But then I guess I got used to it ya know?"

"I wonder if that's what Lee went through," Jade finally spoke, causing everyone to look at her.

"I mean, Lee suddenly becoming a superhero," Jade said, "That mustn't have been an easy transition."

"So you didn't know that's what Crow, sorry Lee, is?" Hiccup asked.

"No," Jade asked, "This my first time and...Wow. I just hope there aren't any more surprises." Hiccup couldn't help but feel guilty. He knew something about Crow the others didn't, but wasn't sure if now was the best time to tell.

"Say, do you think when we're done with pizza I can show you guys CoD?" Ken asked excitedly. Merida gave a confused look.

"That's sweet, but I'm not sure I would be interested in seeing a fish-"

"No, CoD! Call of Duty?" The other's gave a confused look.

"You don't know what Call of Duty is?"

"I've never played it," Sherman said.

"And you never will!" Peabody said sternly, "I would never expose you to that kind of violence!"

"Um, Mr. Peabody, you took me to the French Revolution, where people were getting their heads chopped off." Mr. Peabody raised his finger to speak, but paused.

"Huh, touche Sherman," he admitted.

"Do you know what they're talking about?" Hiccup asked Jack.

"They're just talking about a video game," Jack answered.

"I understood the game part, but what's video?" Rapunzel asked confused. Before Jack could answer, there was suddenly a gasp that startled them. Lee had just woken up and sharply rose up on the couch. Everybody ran up to him with concerned looks.

"Are you alright sir?" Peabody asked.

"I'm okay," Lee said as he rubbed his eyes. It was at this moment he realized he didn't have his mask on and looked panicked at Jade.

"Oh, crap," Lee muttered, "Jade, let me explain-"

"No, it's okay," Jade said, "I get it, you didn't want me or Ken in danger so you didn't tell us. I've seen enough movies to know-"

"Okay fine," Crow said, "But there's something else. When I was stuck back in time, I found this spaceship. I accidentally turned on this hologram and she, well, how do I say this? I'm...an alien." Jade gasped softly, but both Merida and Rapunzel were a little confused.

"A foreigner?" Merida asked, "What's so bad about being a foreigner?"

"What he meant was that he came from uh, the heavens," Hiccup said pointing upward. This finally got Merida and Rapunzel to gasp. It was quiet for a moment, until Jade finally spoke.

"My best friend is a superhero and an alien!" she said with a chuckle, "That is actually pretty cool!"

"So...you're not mad?" Crow asked,

"Of course I'm not mad!" Jade said as she hugged him, causing him to wince in pain.

"Sorry," Jade quickly said.

"So you said Pitch did this to you?" Jack asked, "It's really rare to see someone survive that."

"Just lucky I guess?" Crow said with another shrug.

"Or maybe that ship did something to protect him," Hiccup suggest, "Something that could stop Pitch."

"We should check that ship out then!" Rapunzel said, "Maybe there's a weapon we can use!"

"There might be," Hiccup said as he ran to retrieve the two objects he retrieved from the ship.

"I found these," Hiccup said showing Crow the sword and the shield, "Maybe there are other versions in the ship that can help us out." Crow grabbed each of the weapons in each hand. Upon contact, the sword suddenly gave an electronic hum and its blade gave a purple glow. The shield also gave a glow, and upon a wrist flick, suddenly shrunk to an arm bracelet.

"Okay, those are amazing!" Merida said in awe.

"Then it's settled," Jack said, "We should go back to the ship and get some upgrades!"

"For once I actually agree with-" Crow suddenly got a headache and rubbed his head.

"What happened?" Jade asked concerned, "Are you okay?"

"Sorry," Crow said, "I had this intense dream while I was out. I think I saw Santa in-"

"Santa? You mean North?" Jack asked shocked, "Do you see anybody else? A rabbit? A golden man? A hummingbird lady?"

"I think so yeah," Crow said, slightly confused.

"Those are my friends!" Jack said with a smile on his face, "They're alive! Where are they? What did you see?"

"Uh, some kind of cave," Crow answered, "It was really dark, and this sort of cold feeling." Jack's smile dropped.

"Oh no," Jack said, "That's Pitch's home! They're not going to last long in there!" Jack suddenly began to float and head for a window.

"Woah, hold on!" Merida cried out, "Where are you going?"

"To save my friends!" Jack said desperately.

"But what about Pitch?" Rapunzel asked, "You won't be able to stand against him! We need those weapons!"

"You get the weapons!" Jack said, "I'm going to save them! We'll meet up later, maybe back here!"

"Well I'm going with you!" Merida said picking up her bow and arrows, "You need someone to watch your back!"

"Okay," Crow said as he got off the couch, "Jack and Merida will help out Jack's friends, the rest of us are going back to that ship. We'll meet back here."

"Peabody, can we get another lift?" Rapunzel asked.

"Of course," Mr. Peabody said, "I'm happy to provide whatever you need to save the world!"

"I could use a few minutes first," Merida said, "I want my dress back!"


	11. Chapter 11: Rescue the Guardians

**Behold the next chapter, Ya know i really don't care about the reviews...a little :( LOL But i have some views so that's cool also to why i created this to a franchise with Spin offs it's still a shared universe but more in the lines to like X-Men, Or The Transformers universe about to happen or Star Wars. But what included me to create a Cinematic Universe..Was The Marvel Cinematic Universe. Yep Not obvious Lol But what they do is very Phenomenal and inspiring for me to create my Own and i will in shape of this kinda lol**

 **Changes. No Jelsa i kinda stop being a shipper of that..kinda lol.**

 **They're will be LGBT Characters in these stories. What inspire me to do this was Legend of Korra, Paranorman and Steven Universe. These shows and a movie pushed the boundaries of gay people without stereotypes in Kids Cartoons.**

 **Also in these Stories will have Easter Eggs of sort, Like That Sword that will come into play very later. Side Character Like Hunter, Jade or Ken when he gets older may have Spin off fanfics alongside Flynn Rider, Valka like what was she doing before httyd 2 or Toothless Backstory so their are alot of stories to tell, Just need to tell my Staff and if your interested in writing these stories PM Me.**

 **P.S: I don't own these characters.**

Chapter 11: Operation Rescue the Guardians

Alright Guys," Titan said to the group. Merida, You go with Jack to find the guardians while we go back to the ship." He ordered them making them nod.

Jack float to Merida who was readying her bow.  
You think you can keep up red?" He teased her making her smirk. In your dreams Frost Boy." She taunted him playfully making him smirk and Rapunzel looked at them back in forth before gasping as she thought. _They Like each other!"~_

She looked grinning widely at them and titan looked.

Hey Let's go Punzie." She told her calmly making her look and walk in the time machine.

We're Ready Peabody." She told him and the dog nodded and worked on the machine before they disappeared ack to the ship.

Merida and Jack were the last ones to go into the time machine and they went off.

Ken and Jade watched as they left and Ken said

I Wanna be just like Lee when i grow up!" He said exicted like a kid would.

Awww Ken...No." Jade scold like a mother would to a child making him pout.

Meanwhile, At The ship Titan, Hiccup and Rapunzel were now transported their and searching around.

Alright search for anything valuable useful and Punzie, find a weapon that is useful." He offhandedly said not paying attention to her offended look.  
Excuse Me?" She said before smirking holding her frying pan twirling it.

Tell that to my frying-  
 **BANG!**

Hiccup, Toothless and Crow all cringed at her being hit in the forehead by her frying pan while she rub her head groaning in pain.

I say we keep searching,' Hiccup suggested in a deadpan way before thinking. Hey What about Lucy?" He told Crow making him think.

Wait lucy?" Rapunzel looked at Toothless who was also confused.  
Hiccup walk to the main command ship and press a bunch of buttons.  
Uh okay, No No that isn't tha-Nope." He said awkwardly trying to summon Lucy on the screen until he found a button and she was unleashed, Rapunzel eeped behind Crow and Toothless growled at the hologram

Hello My friends." She said in a smooth voice that made rapunzel calm a bit and walk to the lady.

Um..Hello." She said shyly to the hologram who nodded acknowledging her.  
Hello There." She said while scanning her. Princess Rapunzel of Corana." She said shocking Rapunzel but before she did Lucy look at Titan.

You said you need answers, So what is it Lee?" She told him making him remember his question before that bastard pitch interrupted him.  
Yeah..About my race.." He ask her hoping she answered.

Hmmmmm…Our Race...but let me tell you about our planet Trion.." She started to say and the four got interested.

Planet Trion is one of the known planets in the galaxy except for this planet i may presume." She said making the others listen more. We Are known as the masters of time."

Masters of time?" Rapunzel asked confused. So your planet do time travel?"  
Correct," She told her. On Planet Trion you were born of royality Lee Titan." She looked at titan who was more interested.

Your father was the king of Trion, Galatros." He was beloved by all as a kind ruler and a father and a scientist of the masters of time." She exclaimed them.

So what is it you guys do?" Rapunzel asked. Is it time travel?~" She said excited

Yes..we have travel to the past multiple times " Lucy said smiling. For a cause through, We have travel to BC, AD, Medieval times, Even during any wars you can think of any timelines, We even met President-

Um Question," Hiccup he interrupted her making her sighed but answer the question.

Yes?"

What about the future?" He asked her but she narrowed her eyes at him making him shrink.

No," She told him. Time traveling to the future is forbidden by law."  
...But why?" Titan asked her.

For another time but the matter at hand why are you here…?"  
Oh right, Did a man in black happen to came in here?" Rapunzel asked her.

As a matter fact yes." He took enormous power from this ship..and i fear what he's planning to do is much much worst."  
Their bloods ran cold after that blunt answer they must stop him at all cost.

Is there anything they can do?" Peabody ask the computer.

Not that i know of..but if you are going to fight, i suggest you take what weapons you can want." She told them all before opening a door revealing to be any weapons.

Hiccup walk in a saw a Two wielded sword so he picked it up, Rapunzel saw a metal bat so she picked it up swing it.  
This will do." She smirked. What about you Lee?"  
Titan smirk and took out his blade and shield.  
I got what i need." He said with a smirk.

Everyone," Peabody alarm them. We must go now, your friends may be in danger.

That's Right," Rapunzel said before waving off to Lucy. Bye Ma'am!~"  
Got in the time machine so did hiccup and Toothless and finally Lee before disappearing.

….Please tell me they didn't break or rule..if so then i may need to pull a few strings.." She sighed before thinking about other stuff.

* * *

Meanwhile with Jack and Merida they were back to Jack's timeline...to where pitch's lair is..and it was sending chills up Merida's spine.  
This place is creepier then where me and me mom found mordu.." She said quietly to jack who was busy trying to find the guardians which merida noticed.

Jack." She started to say making him look at her. We'll find them." She reassured him with her blue eyes making Jack look and thought.

 _Why do i feel..comfortable around her…?_ Suddenly his train of thoughts were interrupted when he heard a familiar noise..baby tooth?

He thought making him fly up and see the cages and..it was the baby teeths he flew to them making them look and cheer.

Shh Shhh!" He warned them. I'm here to free you guys, But where's the guardians?" He told them making the chrip out to the left direction making him nod and flew to them before realizing merida so he got back down and picked her up and they flew up.

Don't ever leave me behind frost boy." She pouted making jack laugh.  
Just excited!" He smiled before it faded and saw something that almost made him shed a tear..the guardians it was all of them in the same cage with Bunny, Sandy, Tooth and North all knocked out with their eyes closed. Jack in a fit of worried and rage flew their and move the cage.  
Guys," He said trying to wake them up but to no avail. He looked with panicked in his eye trying to wake them up but still with no response.

Jack.." Merida looked never seeing him like this..until.

WAKE UP YOU KANGAROO!" He yelled out making Bunny open his eyes.

I AM NOT A KANGAR-...Jack?" He said looking at him in disbelief and joy at seeing the prankster guardian.

JACK!" FROST BOY IT'S REALLY YOU!"

Tooth then woke up hearing the booming noise and saw Jack in front of her..

Jack…?!" She said excited.

Isitreallyyouhowareyoustillaliveareyourteeth,youandthekid-

She was cut off by Sandy who made happy signs making Jack chuckled.

Jack," Bunny said looking at Merida. You found one of the guardians of time?" He said in shocked.

I did, but not without help." He said with a smirk then suddenly North was awake.

YOU WHAT?!" North shouted and look at jack.

Thank Man in moon you are alright!" He said smiling at Jack. But you found them all?"  
Jack was about to say something but Merida cut him off.

I am One of them, Along Rapunzel, Hiccup And-

 **Crow.." Said a..familiar tone making them all shiver in terror.**

They turn around and saw it was pitch with a sadistic smirk.

It seems you all are here...I shall make your end swift, for you see jack..I have grown stronger then EVER!

He yelled unleashing powerful swarms of darkness and his darkness horse to the stunned Jack and Merida.

 **Uh-Oh pitch is Back! And there's more to learn about Lee's Planet and why is it illegal? That will be explain in the next stories. And the battle for Pitch and Merida and Jack will be epic.**

 **Also here's my list for this Shared Universe so far after Big Six tho if the Staff will do it.**

 **Big Six.**

 **Merida/Jack Spin off Fanfic.**

 **Tangled Story: The Story of Flynn Rider.**

 **Big Six The Hunt.**


	12. Chapter 12: Final Bout Part I

**Here it is everyone the new chapter I hope you all Enjoy!~**

CHAPTER 12:

Before he could take a single step, Jack felt the dark matter of the horses slam him in the chest. Both he and Merida went flying across the room and slammed against the stone wall. The shockwave of the impact caused the cage to swing, tumbling the Guardians around like bingo balls. Jack looked upward, his head sore, just as a long black matter tendril grabbed ahold of Jack and lifted him in the air. Jack felt a cold chill run through his body as he struggled for air. He saw black tendrils also grab hold of each Guardian as they too starting gasping and straining.

"Hey!" Merida called out with her bow out, "Put them all down bastard!" She shot an arrow straight for Pitch's eye, but it just bounced off, with no effect. Pitch looked like he rolled his eyes and a tendril just swatted Merida away. Jack desperately struck the tendril holding him with his staff, but nothing happened.

"What...is...this?" Jack struggled. Pitch gave a sinister chuckle.

"This is power Jack," he said, "And it will destroy you, your friends, and give me control of this entire world!"

"Pitch! You will not get away with this!" North growled.

"It seems I just might," Pitch replied without taking his eyes of Jack, "Starting with this boy." Jack was starting to feel very weak, the life getting sucked right out of him. What happened next was a blur.

A portal opened, prompting Pitch to look behind him in confusion. Suddenly a massive black shape emerged from the portal and crashed right into Pitch, release Jack and the Guardians. Jack fell sharply to the floor, gasping for air, as Merida helped him up. They looked to see the giant black alien-looking space ship that crashed in the lair. A door hissed open, as Rapunzel, Hiccup, Toothless, and Crow stepping out. They were all wearing strange chest pieces with a glowing symbol that looked like a six, with Toothless wearing some kind of face helmet. And they all looked incredibly dizzy.

"Nice flying Crow," Hiccup said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Well, excuse me," Crow replied sarcastically, "I was just flying a time-travelling spaceship for the first time!"

"Guys!" Jack said relieved, "Glad you showed up!"

"Jack!" Rapunzel said with smile, "Are you okay?"

"I'll live," Jack said, "And I found my friends!"

"Hi!" Tooth fairy said happily from her cage.

"Okay, bud, help me get them down," Hiccup said to Toothless. They both flew up the cage and began biting into the chain holding the cage up. Rapunzel looked around and her face turned to worry.

"Where's Merida?" Jack suddenly looked afraid as he too looked around. Suddenly, Pitch emerged from behind the downed spaceship, Merida struggling in his hand.

"Looking for this?" he sneered. Merida struggled against Pitch's grip, demanding that he let her go! Jack grabbed his staff tightly, his teeth gritting, but before he could fly up, Crow grabbed his arm.

"You might need these," he said, handing him a long black staff and then placing some black object on Jack's chest. The object materialized into some kind of body plate, similar to what Crow and the others were wearing, with a glowing purple six symbol. The staff suddenly gave a purple, almost electric glow upon contact. Jack looked at his new weapons in awe. Now he was ready!

Jack flew straight toward Merida, his new weapon raised, yelling at the top of his lungs, and he struck down on the black hand clutching Merida. Upon striking it, the hand evaporated, leaving behind a purple glowing stump. Merida fell, but Jack quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her close, gently lowering her to the ground. Their face were inches apart, but upon landing Merida quickly stepped back, slightly blushing.

"Hey!" Hiccup called out, "Merida! These are for you!" He tossed Merida the chestplate and a gun. Merida instinctively placed the plate on her chest, but looked at the gun strangely.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" she asked.

"Shoot with it!" Crow said, a little preoccupied with Pitch repairing his hand and looming over them.

"Shoot?" Merida asked, "How?" She suddenly pulled a trigger and a large purple bolt shot out of the gun and struck Pitch, leaving a big hole in his chest. Merida looked at her gun in surprise and smiled at her favorite toy.

"Alright guys, let's give him hell!" Crow yelled. Everybody charged toward Pitch and began to attack him with their new weapons. Even the Guardians joined in, after Toothless managed to finally free them from the cage. It looked like something out of a superhero action blockbuster! Hiccup's two daggers glew in the dark and caused him to zip back and forth through miniature portals that snapped out of nowhere. When Rapunzel swung her bat, a large purple shockwave erupted from it, slicing through Pitch's arm. Merida's blaster continued to punch holes in Pitch's body, while Crows sword and Jack's staff manage to repel and cut various black shapes and tendrils.

The battle continued for a while until…

"ENOUGH!" Pitch cried out, sending out a large invisible wave that knocked every hero out of the sky and onto the ground. With a giant hand, Pitch reached for ship.

"I need more power!" Pitch said to himself as he fed himself with the ship's information. After a few minutes of soaking info, Pitch's eyes widened in surprise.

"Of course!" he said with a sinister smile. As he laughed maniacally, he opened a giant portal and dissapeared into it.

At this point, Crow had finally managed to wake himself from the stun, and he staggered toward the ship, along with the other heroes. They entered the ship, and found Lucy kneeling on the floor, tired and exhausted.

"Lucy?" Crow asked, "What just happened?" Lucy looked up, weary and sad.

"He has information on the Ark," she said.

"The Ark?" Hiccup asked, "That sounds bad."

"I haven't told you yet," Lucy said to Crow, "Thousands of years ago, your home planet Trion was about to be destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Crow asked, "Like Krypton." Lucy looked at him quizzingly for a few seconds before blankly replying.

"Fictional planet from superhero story of Superman. No matter, while many of our top scientists were trying to delay the destruction, your father sent the Ark to Earth, roughly a thousand earth years ago."

"And what exactly is in the Ark?" Crow asked. Lucy looked at Crow with fearful eyes.

"The last surviving citizens of Trion."

 **The Ark?! Oooooooo~ Dramatically Music playing!~  
**

 **But hey only two or three more chapters to go and this one was enjoyable to ya'll~ Also coming in spring or summer is the sequel.**

 **Big Six The Hunt. along with some spin offs before that**

 **Bye ;)**


	13. Chapter 13: A Final Bout Part II

**Chapter 13: A Final Bout Part II.**

 **I do not own these character expect OC's.**

Crow was in a state of shock after hearing about the ark..

Wait," Rapunzel interjected. Last surviving citizens?" She said looking at Lucy who nodded

Wow.." Jack said in shock. This feels like something out of superman.." he said ignoring the others the others confused looks on what superman is. Bunny tap his foot in impatient before saying.

Hey!" He yelled making them all looked at the serious Rabbit.

Shouldn't we be focusing on to fight Pitch?!" He said angrily.  
Bunny." Tooth scolded at him before Crow stopped her.

No.. He's right." He said quietly. What we need to do is stop Pitch before he finds the ark and tries to use for something worse.." He said with seriousness taking his shield and sword. Where's Pitch going lucy?" He asked her then Lucy after slienceness she decoded.

Ancient China." She told them making their eyes wide.

Ancient china.." North said muttering. Shiny computer ma'am take us there." He told her and she nodded and they all got on the ship, and then time travel to ancient china

Meanwhile still on the ship The group were either looking around or talking while Rapunzel noticed Crow was sitting on a box polishing his sword when Rapunzel walk to him.

Hey," She said shyly with a smile making Crow looked. Punzel." He nod at her smiling.

Are you okay..?" She asked him worried for her new friend, Crow looked down.

No," He admitted to her making her look arm's closed. The ark..still has my head wrap around it, and including the whole i'm an alien thing...i still don't know if i'm ready to tell mama cass.." He said breathing in about the thought till he felt rapunzel's hand on his shoulder giving him a comforting smile making him look.

If you need anyone to talk to...it's us…" She said reassuring him with a warm smile and a hug making him look surprise until he hugged back.

Hey um..Punzie..what's your backstory..?" He asked her making her look at him blushing.

Weeeeeeeeeeeell…" She said nervously while he raised an eyebrow and sighed.

Look i'm from outer space and you're a princess with long hair with a team with a loud redhead princess, A spirit pranksters, a scrawny village and a Freaking Dragon, I think you don't need to be nervous." He told her straight up honest making her look and saw the look in his eyes, so she breathed in and out beginning to tell her tale.

Meanwhile Merida was looking at her new gun weapon with a childlike smile on her face until Jack said.

You kicked ass out there," He said making her look at him who was leaning on his staff with his usual smirk making Merida blush.

Oh get bent," She told him blushing making Jack laughed. What it's true." He told her honest walking to her.

Thanks, you did good yourself." She said quietly blushing again looking at him then she blushed even redder when he was staring right at her.

..Your eyes are beautiful.." he suddenly blurted out making Merida look at him

…...Oh Well… We uh-

Hey You two lovebirds." They both look and saw it was North and the other guardians smirking.(Expect Tooth who is squealing)

...This isn't what it looks like!" They both shouted out making them both look and the others laughed.

* * *

 **Ancient China.**

Pitch was then transported here in China and saw a Palace with really long stair cases and people who looked like animals, One thing Pitch had to say and it's.

What Year is this again..?" He said dryly confused and deadpan way but sigh so he can get to the task at hand.

Now where are you my ark..so i may get the power i need to plunge this world into darkness…" He grinned evilly.

Meanwhile.

And that's my story, What ya think?" Rapunzel said arms crossed smugly.

….That's a good story but why did you hate him?" He asked her curious.

Because i thought he was gonna rob me." She told him simply.

Matter fact, why did you and all those thugs or whatever they called were singing.

For Dreams," She said getting a little irritated.

Matter fact What is Eugene's Backstory like from child to adult-

Okay! I get it!" Rapunzel yelling out making everyone looked then she has realize. She doesn't know more about Eugene's childhood! _I'm gonna talk to him about that._ She thought before her thoughts were put to a halt

We're finally in Ancient China!" She said as they looked outside and their thoughts were the same.

Why are they walking animals?" The group said expect Rapunzel who was gushing.

EEEEE THEY'RE SO CUTE!~" She said along with tooth gushing also (tho more on teeth.)

Titan shook his head smiling before walking to the front.

Lucy can you tell us where that bastard pitch is?" He ordered her and she started to decode some locations for a minute until,

On that mountain." She said popping up an image of the Mountain.

Well then, Let's go team!" Hiccup said as they unleash their weapons and took off.

Pitch was on the mountain look at the entire town with a sinister smirk.

Look at all these pathetic fools," He mocked them from above and you his hands to summon a swarm of darkness.

For I shall find the Ark, And Plunge this world into DARK-ARGH!

He was suddenly blast by a green fireball by..Toothless!

Good one Boy," Hiccup yelled with a smile making Toothless smirk, Pitch got up recovering from the blast but with a scowl at the dragon until he felt a shot in the back and it was Merida with her Gun.

Bulls-eye!" She shouted out proudly getting a hit when Rapunzel and Jack(Holding Punzel) was floating down ready for a battle.

Pitch," Jack said with seriousness in his tone. We're here to stop from trying to plunge the world or even worst the timelines into darkness!" Pitch merely chuckled at the guardian.  
And who's gonna stop me, You all?" He chuckled at them before pointing at hiccup and Toothless. A scrawny man who's supposedly Chief of his village and with a cripple dragon," He mocked making hiccup looked a little hurt but angry and Toothless full angry.

You," He pointed to Merida. Are a whiny princess brat who believed that the whole world revolves around you and Your Fate." He spat mockingly before saying to Rapunzel.

And You, A princess who just too Naive to be even on this time." He told her making rapunzel looked mad along with merida.

And Jack," He began to Chuckle. Words can not describe you on how sad you are with nobody believing you." He smirked evilly at Jack who looked unimpressed.

Didn't that happen to you-

And most importantly you, Lee Titan." He Pointed a Titan..but he wasn't their.

...Where he go?" He said until suddenly he was hit in the head by the shield in the head.  
ARGH! Who Dare?!" He yelled out only to turn around and saw Rapunzel's hair on his neck and spin him around.  
HIIIIIIYA!" She screamed out a battle cry before she was suddenly spin around by his darkness and threw down the mountain.  
Rapunzel!" Jack screamed out flying down to get her only to be surrounded by Swarm's of darkness horse.

Get out of my way!" He yelled out to the Swarms as he ready his staff for battle.

Meanwhile Hiccup use his dual blades to battle some more swarms they were either swarm peoples or Horses he was outnumbered but that didn't stop him from trying to fight so he try to slice one but it vanished and behind him kicking him in the back.

Urgh!" He yelled rolling back on the grass before glaring at a shadow man.

Alright then.." he muttered before charging at them with Toothless by his side.

Meanwhile, Merida saw Rapunzel hanging on to her dear life while she was shooting some darkness.  
Punzie!" She yelled out worried then she saw Crow and Pitch duking it out with Titan getting blasted away on the ground groaning.  
Crow looked and saw her staring at him. Save her Merida!" He shouted and Merida nodded and started going down the hill.

Crow saw Pitch walking to him.  
Do you really think you can defeat me?" He told him menacingly walking to crow who was down on the ground but merely stared at him.

In a way, You i kinda did." He smirked at him making pitch looked confused and laughed.

Your even more naive then i thought!" He mocked him cruelly.

Yeah i am….But..

He started to say making pitch looked..until he was knocked aside by Toothless growling making Crow smirked.

Good Boy," He told him making him stick out his tongue happily.

Grrr," Pitch growled at him. You Little-OW!"

He was hit Crow's shield and was suddenly kicked in the stomach by him and kicked hin the face making him roll back until pitch use his hands to swarm around Titan sending him back before he flip standing up.

Your tricks are getting old Pitch." He said unleashing his blade and ran with his blade ready

Rapunzel was having a..very hard time keeping on to a rock or something on the mountain so she wouldn't fall and saw some swarm of darkness making her sweat panicking.

Nonononononononono," She muttered as they were coming this way, so she needs to find a way to free herself. Suddenly a blast shot of the swarms making her look.  
Punzie!" Merida shouted at her and slide down a rock hill to help Rapunzel out when their was three more coming.

Crap," She muttered while try to help Rapunzel but her heart sank when more their three were heading it's way….Until a hit in the head made them all vanished.

It was by Rapunzel's Bat! Merida sighed at this in relief. and got her gun readied.

Let's Wipe out these creeps out Punz," She smirked and Rapunzel smirked back.

The guardians were watching this battle unfold with North's arms crossed observing them.

Pitch was getting very very desperate and trying to destroy his enemies.

Toothless blast a dragon swarm that looked similar to him.

You must hate cheap knockoffs huh bud?" Hiccup quipped before getting on him.

Now let's go fight a spirit!" He said determine as he flew to pitch.

Merida and Rapunzel were with them as well as they corner pitch who looked around with an anger look on his face.

Give it up Pitch," Jack started to say. Your beaten and out number by a team you never thought would form". Jack said smirking along with the others...Until they heard Pitch chuckling before laughing making them all looked confused.

What's so funny ye Devil?!" Merida shouted at him making him look at them all with a smirk..a smirk the guardians know something is bound to happen.

I just thought of something...Something that involves this." He said taking out the Green Stone from the museum!  
Crow looked and realized...if a stone can travel time..what happens if it merges with...oh no..

Pitch what you plan to do, Don't DO IT!" He yelled out as he saw Pitch smirked.

May this world be plunged into darkness and be MINE!" He yelled out as he screamed into the sky and a green beam of light was shooting toward the sky as the Others looked on in horror. Suddenly they saw Pitch with green glowing eyes and a green aura around him.

I will destroy you all," He suddenly said as he disappeared before going behind Merida who looked shocked but was blast back in the grass.

MERIDA!" Rapunzel yelled out before glaring at pitch and was about to attack before she was picked up by Him in punched in the stomach dropped down groaning in the pain, Toothless growled and flew to blast Pitch by his fire breathing but recoiled shocked after he saw it has no effect and Pitch had a bore looked on his face.

Is that all?" He said and use his blast to shoot toothless in the side making him go down.

NO!" Hiccup yelled out and use his dual knives to attack pitch but it had no effect Pitch however felt Jack and crow attack him with Crow using his sword and Jack trying to use his staff.

YOU ARE ALL WEAK!" He yelled out before blowing them all away.

Meanwhile the guardians were watching and felt they needed to help.

I can go by and watch those Kids get killed by that maniac!" Bunny shouted in anger.

Bunny's right," Tooth agreed. We have to help them. She said as Sandy agree, however North still looked composed making the others looked confused or bunny outraged

North!" He shouted. Why aren't you looking worried?!" He yelled out at his angry on how he doesn't care...or so he thinks.

Because..I feel it in my belly." He simply said making them all looked even more confused.

Back to the fight they were fighting a losing battle as they were all getting beaten, Merida was on the ground trying to get up, Rapunzel was coughing up some blood from the punch she received, Jack was glaring at pitch while Hiccup tended to Toothless.

Crow was looking around and saw the others looked worn out and beaten that includes him..and they can't give up hope…

How do we stop him…?" Hiccup suddenly said. He's too powerful.."  
Their has to be something to stop him with." Rapunzel asked hopefully before coughing.

Crow got up glaring at Pitch something Pitch noticed.

Oh, looks like someone is trying to play a hero." He mocked him but Crow injured him turning to his friends.

Guys, I have a plan.." He said making them look up.

And that is..?" Merida questioned hopefully.

Just follow my lead.." He said with a smirk making them all look confused as he walk to Pitch.

You dare try to challenge me?" He said smugly.  
Yeah," Crow simply said. But not for me, For my home, My Friends, My family..and my team" He looked at them with a smile. And if you so much as killed them. I'm coming for you Pitch." He said in a threatening tone."  
Pitch scowled at the threat and charged up. You Dare THREATEN ME?!" He yelled out unleashed green Blast at Crow, However what he didn't expect was for him to use his shield to block it and the other blast to push it back hitting him in the chest making him yell in pain.  
ATTACK!" Crow yelled at the others and they ran to pitch. Merida use her gun to shoot him in the feet making him flip back, And Rapunzel jump on Toothless before using her bat to hit him straight in Pitch's face making him lose some teeth. Hiccup use his daggers to slice Pitch's Torso making him yell out and try to attack hiccup But he missed.

Suddenly Pitch felt a pain on his back and Saw Jack using his black Staff to shoot him in the back and finally Toothless finally gaining enough to shoot a perfect Fire Breath.

DAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pitched yelled out in the fire. THIS WAS MY TIME! MY TIME TO PLUNGE THIS WORLD INTO DARKNESS!" He Screamed out in anguish.

Crow looked at him before walking to him slowly and ran faster before yelling out and jumping up high and impaled him with his sword making him scream out in pain before Crow took the blade out and jumped up back to the team, They then saw the fire burning out with Pitch looking at them with a smirk. Better luck never i suppose." He grinned and try to summon some darkness...until he saw something that made him looked back in shocked..his hand was disappearing!  
What?! W-What's happening?!" He said sounding afraid but saw Crow's smirked.

Tada." He mockingly said making Pitch shouted in anger.  
YOU, YOU, THIS CAN NOT BE!" He said falling down as his entire body was disintegrated into nothing until he utter his last words.

I AM PITCH! I AM PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCCCCCHHHHHHHHHH!" He shouted as he disintegrated into nothing with nothing but the green stone. Pitch was Gone. Forever.

Crow got up groaning and walk to the stone picking it up, before falling on his back when the others ran to him.

Crow?!" Rapunzel said worriedly but he was breathing.

So Hungry…" He mumbled making the others chuckled.

Idiot." Merida said smiling. Toothless however jumped on his belly and licked him.

Oh Come on!" He said laughing while the others laughed too.

North on the other hand smiled at seeing them gain victory and the most important thing..teamwork.

I have a feeling that their adventures have just begin." He said smiling.

 **AND That is the Last Epic Battle!  
Few Things.**

 **1: Next Chapter will be the epilogue and the other will be After Credits which will lead to a spin off Fic, and The Sequel which will be coming out somewhere in Spring.**

 **2:The Sequel will have new characters, More Drama and More mystery's so if you guys liked this, Then wait for the Spin Off fic and The Sequel coming soon.  
:)**


	14. Chapter 14: Epilogue

**Whelp, The Final Chapter for the First Story. Be Sure to read The Merida and Jack Fanfic when it comes out. Also Next Chapter will Be After Credits for the Sequel~**

Crow's feet were aching as they continued to climb the mountain. Even though they had just disintegrated Pitch, Crow felt that their job wasn't done. The Ark was on this mountain, Crow thought to himself, and he had to know. Crow turned behind him to see the rest of the team. They were tired, exhausted from that battle with Pitch, and they needed rest. Crow told them they were allowed to rest, but each of them insisted they come with Crow, no matter what.

He felt a gust of wind blow on his hair as he looked up to find Hiccup and Toothless hovering above him. Crow sent them ahead to see if they could find it.

"Did you see anything?" Crow asked. Hiccup just shook his head disappointingly.

"Crow, I think you need to let this go," he said, "I mean, it's been what, thousands of years? How do you know it's still here?"

"It has to be!" Crow said, "And I'm not stopping until I find-" He suddenly screamed as the rocks beneath his feet gave way. Crow fell into the black darkness until he tumbled on the rocks and onto the cavern floor. Crow's ears were ringing and his bones were sore as he slowly lifted himself up. It took him a while to finally hear his friends from up above.

"Crow?" Rapunzel called out, "Are you okay?" Crow rubbed his head and looked upward toward the hole he just fell through.

"I'm fine!" Crow called out, "I totally meant to do that!" Crow looked forward and gasped at what he saw.

"Uh, guys?" Crow called to the rest, "I think I found it." In front of him was the Ark. It had to be! It was a gargantuan alien looking ship, with purple lights lining the sides and large windows covered by dust and fog. Crow stepped forward and pressed his hand on the glass, wiping away some of the dust. Behind the glass was a Trion, at least Crow thought it was one. It looked very human, with the same facial features of a human. It was in a deep sleep, with its eyes closed and its head bowed.

The others have found their way down too, and were all gaping in combined awe, fear, and excitement at the Ark.

"That is...big," Merida said.

"You're not planning on opening it are you?" Jack said.

"I don't think I can," Crow said. He pointed toward an indention just an arm's reach above him. It was curiously shaped, circular with three prongs. Crow had a guess of what that indention was. It was a keyhole, which means he needs to find…

"A key?" North asked with a concerned look. They were all back in the present day, in Santa's Workshop at the North Pole. North stroked his long white beard as he thought about what Crow had proposed to him.

"You think that somewhere across time is a key to that ark?" North asked, "Do you even know what it looks like?"

"Not yet," Crow admitted.

"And if you find this key, do you plan on opening that ark?" Bunny asked with an equally concerned look. Crow just rubbed the back of his neck with uncertainty.

"I don't know," he said, "All I know is that we should that key before someone else does and uses it for God knows what."

"Crow, child," North said with his eyes pressing his forehead, "I understand what you are talking about, but don't let this become something personal."

"I'm not!" Crow said, "I'm just saying, whatever these Trions are, and the power they have, we need to keep it from the wrong hands."

"I'm in," Rapunzel said, stepping forward.

"Me too," Merida chimed in.

"Count me in," Jack said. Toothless let out a confident yelp, causing Hiccup to laugh.

"And don't forget about us!" he said with a chuckle. After a long pause, with North looking back and forth between his comrades, he nodded his head with a smile.

"Well then, Guardians of Time," he said with a smile, "Good luck out there!"

"Uh, North buddy?" Jack said with a raised hand, "I think we need a better name."

"Why?" Tooth Fairy said, "What's wrong with Guardians of Time."

"Well, it sounds a bit too similar to the Guardians doesn't it?" Jack said, "Might get a little confusing."

"What do you suggest?" The team looked at each other unsure.

"Um, our vests have sixes on them," Hiccup said, "So maybe something with Six in it?"

"My brother has a superhero team," Crow said, "I think they call themselves Big Hero 6 or something." Rapunzel beamed as she had an idea.

"That's it!" she said excited, "The Big Six!" It took the team a bit of time to process this, but they eventually nodded in agreement.

"Okay then," Crow said with a shrug, "Big Six it is!"

The Big Six all entered the Trion ship, which Crow decided to call the Leaper, as Crow primed and the controls and Lucy popped up.

"What would you like to set as your destination?" Lucy asked.

"You know what Lucy?" Crow said with a smirk, "Just wing it!" Lucy tilted her head in confusion.

"Wing it, sir?"

"Yeah, just takes somewhere random, whatever you feel like!"

"Alright sir. Winging it!" With that, the ship levitated off the platform and flew off into the cold blue sky. Crow briefly witnessed the colors of the Northern Lights before a large portal opened right in front of their ship, ready to take them wherever and whenever they wish!

 **Hope you all enjoy this Fanfic and i promise to make my Grammar better~**


	15. Chapter 15: After Credits

**Chapter 15: After Credits.**

 **1**

Somewhere in the middle of outer space..A gigantic Black Ship emerged moving a bunch of rocks. Inside was at least A hundred of these Bounty Hunters around the ship doing their own things, until one of them ran to the hall and into the Leader's room.

"Sir!" A man in a suit shouted but paled when he saw the Man looking at him, He was Lean, Mean, had a hat on, With a red cloak around him with, guns, a knife and a sword on him. What is it Orion?" He told him in a deep raspy voice.

….."We found him.." He simply said making The Man look at him with wide eyes.

What…?" He said walking past him to the main ship and saw the button making a beep sound.

"It is true…" He said with disbelief...until that disbelief turn into a sadistic joy and cackling.

Computer...Send us to the Milky Way using lightspeed." He ordered it making a smirk.

"Time for him to know more of his Race, and for me to claim my prize."

 **2**

in the year 2017. In Scotland, in an empty field with a hill up ahead for someone to sit down and relax and look at the beautiful sunset.

Suddenly… an engine was heard and a motorcycle and it's rider was seen looking down the hill before looking at his watch. This watch however was shown to be more new..like Trion tech. Then The stranger took off his helmet revealing to be an asian man to be 25, And has long hair with some in his left eye. He then look at the sky before scoffing.

"What's so special about you anyway…?" He said before putting his helmet on.

"I will find you...Lee Titan…" He then uttered those words before riding elsewhere.

 **3**

In 1800's. It was Winter, The snow was flying down the sky as it hit the ground with Kids, Siblings or even Parents, played and have fun...that is except one little girl, And that little girl seemed to be 12 years old, she had brown long hair and brown eyes, And even brown clothing on. She had a bitter look in her eyes as she walked to the gravesite that reads.

 **Here lies Jack Overland,**

 **May he Rest In Peace.**

She got on her knees and made a bitter chuckle better saying.

"Hey Big brother…" She said with her voice cracking.

"I miss you so much... I know how you say, Don't cry sis and think of the positive moments...and i'm trying...i keep trying but…." She said with her tears finally falling as she looked at the other grave…It was their Mother.

But...i think the positive moments are gone…" She uttered fully sobbing on the snow curling up...she felt dead…..she felt like she had no purpose in life….and was gonna end it...until..

She then heard something that made her look and wiped her eyes...and she couldn't believe what it is..she was either confused, interested, curious or scared…

It was a Portal! But she had no idea what it was...and what this means for her..

 **1 and 2: Will lead up To Big Six sequel.**

 **3: Will lead up For Merida and Jack Fanfic and Emma will be in Big Six.**


End file.
